That Night
by sendrickedt
Summary: That Night where Beca Mitchell, a famous Hollywood dj and producer who owns her own music label decided to run back and ending up to to her best decision in life- coming back to the redhead who caught her eyes. But what happens if another decision messes everything up? Would they still end up with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Thursday

Loud musics and flashing lights as the crowd went wild with the music they're hearing upon their ears, jumping up and down, dancing they're hearts out... on the _pool_.

Beca was currently watching that, a pool party which Jesse had informed her about, with a dj playing his mix to the hyped and _wet_ crowd.

Sure this isn't the first time she heard about of a pool party, but this is the first time she saw one live. Though through her career of being one of the Hollywood's hottest dj and producer with her own music label for six Jesse yes, she undoubtedly had a shit ton of invites to play for a pool party and she turned them all down. Like all of them. Yeah, all down. She rejected it.

The idea of it just doesn't go with her interests. It doesn't ring a bell. I mean yeah it's pretty much the same with hosting and hyping the crowd just like what she normally does with her sets on a bar but the thought of hyping a crowd who is basically on a pool and all are wet not by their sweats but by the water mixed with chlorine and some sorts of chemical was just weird.. to her.

"See how pumped they are? Beca, they would be a billion times more pumped and thrilled to have you there, right there to play your heavenly crafted sets. Just do it for me, please.. just one night" Jesse says, with his puppy eyes, giving his best voice of persuasion as he tugged Beca's plaid flannel's sleeves, begging like a kid who wants a lollipop.

Beca was constantly swatting her ex-boyfriend's and currently her bestfriend's arms off of her sleeves as she rejects him for two straight hours now since she got to Jesse's newest business venture, a five star hotel along the way of the shining street of Los Angeles.

"I told you that I'm never gonna do that thing ever. That's weird and it's gonna make me look even weird to play my sets to a wet crowd. I don't like that, Jesse" Beca started with an uninterested tone. "I'm a _goddamn_ dj for clubs.. not for pools. I'm not even a pool person to start with. Here look.. what if someone drowns with being too hyped or worse even forgot to breathe just by looking at how majestic I am when I started to play. I know I'm quite tough but I don't think that I could keep that to my conscience if that ever happens" Beca crossed her arms and shakes her head, still not considering the thought of playing her sets in there. Jesse stopped as his brows furrowed.

"Hey, okay that was too windy" Jesse commented, finally letting Beca's sleeves off of his hands. "But please, please do this one for me. I swear to your name that this would be the last thing I'd ask for you"

Beca chuckled with what she heard and glances to her bestfriend. "I could still remember the last time you asked for something, and guess what... you exactly told me the same thing when you pleaded for it" the sarcasm in Beca's voice was enough for Jesse to find his hands scratching the back of his head.

"That was long ago!" Jesse tried.

"That was two weeks ago. Don't even get me started at how you asked me to play for your friend's birthday party, and me being a generous friend, did it. But then as soon as I got off from the booth you were setting me up with the birthday girl who was coincidentally as you said was obsessed with me" Beca pointed out giving Jesse a glare and making some of her words exaggerated. She could totally remember that girl leaching off with her the whole night.

Well _at least_ Jesse tried.

"She wasn't obsessed, she just had a little crush on you!" Jesse corrected, earning a deadlier glare. "And plus she was the sister of my ex-girlfriend! How could I even say no?" He even added.

"See, you even sold me off just because of a girl" Beca stated as she took a glass of the beer the waiter have given them.

"I can't believe that I'm having this conversation with you at 1am. Can you just let this one pass? Just one night? This time it isn't because of a girl, it's entirely because of business. So please cooperate and help me with this one?" Beca was unbothered, drinking her beer as she glances off of the whole place. Jesse was starting to get really frustrated at how hard beca could be.

"Okay, I know it... I'll buy you a whole franchise of Taco Bell" he even added, finally Beca glances to him.

"I could buy one myself" The brunette dryly answered as chugged another sip. She was checking out the place, and it was undoubtedly nice. Jesse surely knows something about business. The hotel was fancy, the inside was filled with huge chandeliers along the lobby that was wrapped with carpet that she remembered Jesse ordered from Italy. The hotel was quite tall too, it has 50 floors with it's own helipad chopper. And on the open area, you could see a huge ass pool, a mini man made beach which actually stands out and of course that _fucking_ pool bar, as how Beca describes it.

"Okay tell me what you want, I'd give it to you" Jesse surrendered, getting his handkerchief from his pocket, he wipes his sweat on his forehead.

Beca smirked before finishing up her drink with one straight shot. "Let me get back to my recording station to finish up my demos and live peacefully without that fucking poolbar being mentioned ever again" she says.

Jesse was found dumbfounded.

"You know, you're the most annoying person, you're hard, you can't even be a good friend to me, you can't even cook, you don't know how to vacuum, and could barely do laundries, you suck and eve-"

"I know" Beca says with her resting bitch face, leaning over to a wall, she rests her back. "Are you done talking?" She asks blankly.

 _No_ , Jesse is just about to start with a thing on his mind that would totally turn the situation up and down.

"Megan dropped by yesterday and gave me her number" Jesse started, carefully watching Beca's expression as soon as he ended his sentence.

And to Jesse's expectation, Beca leaned off from the wall and dropped her resting bitch face to a blank one.

 _Jackpot_ , Jesse thought, upon seeing the brunette's face.

"Stop" She says, staring directly at Jesse eyes. She doesn't like where this is going.

Jesse grew a wider smirk. "And she told me to give this to you" he searched for something in his pocket and brought out a piece of paper after a few seconds. "She was asking for your number and address.."

"Don't tell me, you gave her" Beca says almost a whisper, feeling uneasy about the topic.

"I didn't" Jesse answered. Beca felt a breathe of relief. "But I could" Jesse added. With the coy smile Jesse was wearing.

"Don't you dare" Beca's hands immediately found Jesse's hair. Yeah she used to do this whenever Jesse frustrates or annoys her- which is all the time.

"Oh my god, Beca.. let go of my hair" Jesse pleaded, trying to get the brunette's fingers off of his hair. They're looking like kids, pulling each other's hair at 1am, getting some of Jesse's clients attention. "I won't, I won't give it to her... I swear"

Beca paused and saw the look everyone's giving them. She sighed with a sight of embarrassment, looking like a kid who just got busted for something, she gave them her an awkward smile and slowly let her fingers go from Jeese's hair, hearing Jesse's weak _thank you_ right after.

Beca thought that it was done _until_ Jesse spoke again.

"In one condition" He smirked as he swats Beca's hands from his hair once again. "You play tomorrow, right there at my poolbar, or I'll tell Megan your address and number?" He asked with a sheepish grin. He could totally see Beca's frustration with her face. It's like she could punch him right in front of his face, in any second.

"Yeah.. I'll give her each and every one of your addresses. All of it, including the one you just got from _Georgia_ " Jesse added.

"I just wanted you to know how bad I want to punch you right in front of your face right now, one that would be hard enough to break your nose and get you admitted for one week" She stated, clenching her jaws with every word she had said.

"Is that a compliment? I feel honoured" He asks still with his grin that frustrates Beca the most. He enjoys what he is seeing right now. An angry and furious _Dj Mitchell B._

"So now what? Deal or no deal?" Jesse asked, gaining a middle finger from Beca.

"Fuck you" the brunette exclaimed placing her glass to the stool.

"I'll take that as a yes. See you tomorrow evening, _Dj Mitchell B"_ Jesse yelled in victory as he did some kicking, looking like a total lunatic.

Beca decided to ignore it and turned instead, leaving Jesse behind without even bidding her goodbye. She had enough.

"Drive safely, Mitchell!" She heard him shouts loudly before she got in the hotel.

Getting out from the hotel was faster than getting in _forcedly_ by Jesse. The brunette was walking towards the lobby with her hand on her pocket, getting her phone. She's expecting a ton of missed calls and texts from everyone from her music label since Jesse sneaked her out. Yeah, Jesse barged inside of her office, _uninvited_ and told her that she needed to come for something she'll truly love, but ending up to being forced again to do a set on his hotel's poolbar tomorrow night.

And to her expectations, she was right. 21 missed calls 15 was from _Luke_ , her assistant and over all person while the rest was from _Theo_ , one of his producers from her company whose working with her mixes. Focused with checking her notifications and typing a reply to Luke she suddenly felt someone bumped into her chest, she looks down and found a redhead struggling with keeping her body in balance due to the back force probably from bumping into her. The brunette was shocked with the sudden situation but her body still managed to do a quick response and got the lady's waist by her hands, completely stopping the lady from immediate falling.

"Holy shit" she whispers under her breath, looking at the _redhead_ who's lifting up her face to meet hers. An inch, they were an inch away from each other, looking thoroughly at the features of the redhead, she found her pair of _ocean blue eyes_ that was too beautiful to be real, it was surely the bluest eyes she have ever seen in her 27 years of existence.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" she heard the lady said with her voice that gave her shivers. It felt music to her ears.

But with the moment and being lost in the depths of those _goddamn_ blue eyes, the dj was unable to move, still with her hands on redhead, gripping it tightly like she never wanted to let it go.

The two lingered in that position for a few more seconds. Somewhat leaving the redhead a little creeped out and Beca in _heaven_?

 _No_ , she thought to herself, finally feeling back the surrounding around her. She then found her hands on the redhead and quickly pulled back.

"Shit. I'm sorry" Beca apologised with her usual awkward tone and half smile in embarrassment. She heard the redhead's giggles with her response.

"No it was my fault, I was walking with my mind around" The redhead said, tucking some strands of her hair behind her ears. She was beaming with a shy smile.

"I was walking with my eyes on my phone, and that basically drags me at blame too" The brunette pointed as she shares a chuckle with the redhead. Which was a totally _not so_ Beca Mitchell, to laugh with random stranger she just bump into three minutes ago.

"Okay you could say that" the redhead surrenders after the chuckle. Beca nodded in response, left with nothing to say.

She rarely socialise and didn't even got the chance to equip herself with words before getting in this conversation. I mean who knew that she'd be in this situation all of a sudden? _No one_.

"Well I hate to go but I guess I should, I left my friends around the pool and they'd be really worried. They're like leaches who wants to be with you at all times _haha_!.. But anyway it was nice to meet you though, see you around" the redhead beamed again, flashing her smile as she winks at the startled brunette before walking off.

Beca was found zoning out after that before she was taken back to her senses a few seconds after. The brunette quickly pulled herself up and continued to type her reply to Luke as she heads out to the hotel. And as soon as she got out the valet person was already there with her car keys.

 _To Luke, 12:00 am_

 _Im on my way_

Friday, 6:00 pm.

"What the fuck is it again, Luke?!" Beca yells when she heard a knock on her door. She kept count, and this is the _fifth_ time. "I swear if this is the same crappy shit you've been telling me for hours, you better leave now" Beca added when he saw half of Luke's body on her door. Luke was wearing an uneasy smile on his face before completely setting both of his foot in to the studio's pearl white floor.

"Okay.. you're glare is starting to scare me" Luke started, gently laying his steps toward the dj who is sitting on her chair in front of her mixing apparatus. Beca didn't even bother to turn around.

"It's Jesse, he's asking me about you. You seemed like you have a set to play in 20 minutes at ... this _poolbar_? If I were not mistaken" Luke was unsure of the poolbar because he was the one who was always ordered to reject all of the poolbar invitations of Beca, part of being the dj's assistant.

Beca stopped what she is doing and paused as she runs her fingers through her hair before getting up from her chair. "Get my car ready, I'll be down in five minutes" The brunette tossed her car keys to Luke which Luke immediately caught before heading out to follow the dj's order.

 _From, Jesse, 5:30 pm_

 _Beca where are you?_

 _From, Jesse, 5:42 pm_

 _Beca I'm so gonna text your phone number and address to Megan right now if you'll keep on ignoring and missing my calls_

 _From, Jesse, 5:50 pm_

 _I swear to God_

 _From Jesse, 6:01 pm_

 _Beca_

Those were just five of the 20 text messages and 15 missed calls from Jesse when she checked her phone and slipped it back to her pocket without even replying. She rarely reply, she just does it when it's really something _worth_ replying and unfortunately Jesse's bombarding texts were not just one of those.

Beca got a spare t-shirt on her bag and quickly changed her shirt behind the speakers on the studio, pulling in her usual leather jacket and sneakers on after and headed out with her bag that holds her laptop. She made her way to the elevator, and landing in to the lobby after a few seconds, getting the usual greetings from everyone she passed by and found Luke waiting for her at the entrance of the building with her car.

"Just drive safely" Luke said, opening a door for Beca.

"I don't have a reason to die, Luke unless you give me one. I could be easily tempted.. you know" Beca smirked before getting in. She rolled the windows down to see Luke's reaction and quickly chuckled. "I'll be back right after the set, don't touch my booth" she added, winking at Luke before driving off.

Friday, 6:40 pm

Courtly greetings and some mini _hi_ s and _hello_ s from people who recognised her were the greetings she got when she went in to the hotel. Giving everyone an appreciative smile and returning some greetings back before heading to the reception.

"I'm looking for Jesse" Beca said, approaching the lady in the reception.

The lady was in shock when she recognised the tiny brunette, making Beca giggle a bit.

"Uhm.. he goes by the name Jesse Swason, I'm-"

"Beca Mitchell" the lady cut in. Beca gave her a nod.

"Yeah right. I'm here for a set and I want that asshole- I mean Jesse to meet me right now.. I mean it would be _great_ if you could call him out right now" Beca explained, leaning over the counter to give a quick look to the lady. She don't want to but she can't help to check the lady out, not with her uniform that shows some outlines of her cleavage. She's a _boobman_ for pete's sake.

The lady was more than startled with the look Beca's giving her. It's not that she doesn't like it, I mean being checked out by the Beca Mitchell? People would kill for that.

"That can be managed .. I'll ring hi-"

"Becaw!"

A familiar voice made them turn their heads around. Seeing a running Jesse towards them. Beca immediately pulled from leaning over the counter to face her bestfriend.

"What's up?" Beca asks.

"What are you doing here?! I've been texting and calling you for an hour, and what?! What's up?" Jesse exclaimed. Beca's brow furrowed as she glanced to the lady receptionist with a knowing smile before getting Jesse's hands to pull him over, near the entrance of the pool area.

"Okay firstly I was here due to a blackmail not because I wanted to. I come here when I want, I play when I want.. and that is _now_. So stop that mouth of yours and take me to where I could start this thing" Beca pointed giving Jesse her usual _fuck this_ face.

Jesse nodded. "Follow me, dj" he said before walking behind Beca. The brunette rolled her eyes and took her last glance to the receptionist who was directly giving her a look through the distance. She mouthed " _laters_ " before walking off.

Beca and Jesse took their way out to the pool area and got inside of the door which led them to the booth under down.

"Here, come down" Jesse said as soon as he got down. Where Beca would play tonight.

"This is so weird" Beca mumbled as she take Jesse's hand which assisted her down.

"I've got everything set up for you. I'm sure you have your things with you so please connect that in your way because I clearly don't get how these works" says looking at the mixers and everything that will be needed. Beca opened her bag and brought out her laptop before connecting it to the system.

"Any precautionary measures? Or any does and donts around here? Or like don't touch this or it'll explode kind of things?" Beca asks, gaining a chuckle from Jesse.

"No. Everything here is child... Beca proof rather. Nothing's gonna happen Beca, it'll be a great night of getting hyped up. I'll be over there to watch you all throughout" Jesse answered as he point to a direction where he'll be as he says. "Your show starts on five minutes, people are now starting to hover in to the pool.. and they'd be really surprised to see you in there once these thing open" He added. There was a somewhat door that isolates the booth from the pool, and it will fly open later as soon as she starts.

"Okay" Beca said. "Get your ass off. I'll start to work on my thing" she added pushing Jesse up to the stairs.

"You better nail this one, Dj Mitchell B" he said making his way to the stairs. "Bye, Becaw!" He shouted, raising both of his arms to cheer before getting up.

"Oh my god, I don't know him" Beca exclaimed before leaning over the booth. "Okay let's get this thing on fire" she whisper, slipping her huge headphone on her ears.

The steel door finally came up, revealing a tiny brunette on the booth with her headphones resting on her shoulders. She grabbed the mic before the crowd could even say a word.

"How are you going there? _Dj Mitchell B_ is in the house!" She says through the mic, earning a loud response from the crowd who was in shock to se the award winning and famous dj in there.

"Dj Mitchell B! Dj Mitchell B!" She heard the crowd chanting her name. A smile quickly registered from her lips, looking at _her_ crowd. Yes. She addressed every crowd she performed to as hers. The moment she spins her mix, the world became hers. Everyone basically entitled as hers the second they jump and dance to her music. And that is just the _magic_ of her.

"Yeah, okay... that's cool. You can now stop... I get it" she says through the mic when she finally hit her toll of compliments and cheers, earning chuckles from the crowd.

"Okay so I don't want to take the time of us having fun in here just to say shits you guys don't even care about. Let's get this party.. wet and started.. just please refrain from getting me wet though" she ended. Of course there was an automatic chuckles and cheers as she take her microphone off, placing it down.

Beca smirked and placed a finger on her lips, telling everyone to quiet down which the excited crowd immediately followed.

Satisfied with the silence around the area, Beca grew an even wider smirk before placing her fingers on the mixer and finally twisting it up, releasing her mix to the hyped crowd she yells,

 _"Fuck yes_ "

Around 10:00 pm, Beca was in the middle of her last third song when Jesse goes down to her booth.

"You're here" Beca said, still her eyes on the mixer, glancing off and on to the crowd who are still surprisingly hyped.

"Just for this" Jesse said placing a drink over the table. Beca finally gave him a look.

"Woah, you give drinks to the dj? I'm trying to be sober here" Beca asked as she chuckles before taking her attention back to the mixer. "And dry" she added.

"It's not like a drink could make you drunk" Jesse said, leaning to the wall as he also took his eyes to the crowd and back to Beca. But his brows furrowed when he saw the look on Beca's face. He followed her eyes and landed it on a redhead who was dancing her shoulders off through the music of Beca. Jesse smirked upon seeing the _stars_ on Beca's eyes.

"Oh I think Dj Mitchell B has her eyes on a _ginger_ tonight"Jesse teased, nudging the dj's shoulders.

Beca faced her with a confused look.

"It's been months since the last time I heard about that _fuck, Mitchell_ from a girl" Jesse said, mimicking a girl's moan. Beca eyes widened _that was too loud_. "And I think I would be hearing it again tomorrow from a _ginger_.. I could give you the fanciest suite tonight at the penthouse, Dj Mitchell B. What you say?" He added, wiggling his brows.

Beca instantly got what he is saying, she glances to the redhead again and saw her dancing with her hips, eyes closed, obviously having the time of her life. She was the same redhead she bumped to last night

"Fuck off, Swason. I don't have time for that" Beca said, taking her glance off of the lady. She picked up the glass of beer Jeese have given her earlier. She chugged it in, letting the drink gracefully slip down to her throat, she twisted a key from her mixer. With a slight burn on her throat from the drink she brought her eyes back to the redheaded who was dancing even more gracefully this time, probably by the sudden drop of music. And with that a smirk grew on the dj's face, she felt satisfied with the music she is hearing just from witnessing the response she got from the redhead. She is doing it just perfectly right.

"But I think you'll be falling over a pretty long line before you got to lay a finger on that one, Becs" Jesse observed earning a question look from Beca. "Look" Jesse lifted her finger and pinted out to the direction of the redhead.

Beca followed the direction and saw a guy approach the lady. Beca's brows furrowed as the guy made his way closer to the redhead that stopped the ginger's dance. Beca then saw the guy leaned to the redhead's ears that was immediately rejected by the lady. Beca heard Jeese chuckled. After a quick moment both, Jesse and Beca saw how the redhead beamed with her smile and whispered something to the guy, and immediately after that they next witnessed the guy making his way off of the redhead. Jesse nudges Beca's shoulders upon seeing that.

"That _ginger_ had every guy's attention and eyes since the second she dipped a toe on the pool" Jesse said with an exaggerated look. Beca nonchalantly shrugged.

"What are you talking about? I'm not falling over some sort of line that you're talking about and neither would I lay a finger on her. I told you, I don't have time fore that"Jesse shook his head, not convinced.

"This is the last verse, I'll be done in five minutes" Beca told him, getting the microphone to her mouth she says to her crowd, "Y'all I'm sure you're having the time of your lives right now but this'll gonna be the last song tonight" a chanting of _boo_ s immediately filled the area. Jesse laughs looking at his bestfriend's face with the chanting.

"Oh no, I guess you'll be hating me once I get out of this booth but.. here you go with my last mix. Put your wet hands up for this is Dj Mitchell B once again" Beca spoke through the speakers. Replacing back some of their boos to cheers as her crowd raised their hands to follow the Dj's order. "It was lovely to see you all tonight. Let's put this shit on _fire_ for the last time" and then her mix started to take the whole place again.

She smiled with seeing how pumped they still are after almost 3 hours of playing with her. And with her ears she could hear and feel how her music and beats would fade in a minute or two.

A smile formed on her lips again. Glancing around to everyone who were dancing, she unconsciously found herself looking for a redhead who caught her eyes earlier. But she failed, there's no evidence of a _ginger_ on the pool. _Of course, she could've left_. I mean if she was in that lady's shoes being disturbed by guys over and over again she'd leave too. _But still, she shouldn't have left, she should've stayed_. It was the last long, _Beca should've seen her for the last time_. And that somewhat frustrates the brunette as she looks down on her mixer when the music started to slowly fade. She waved her hands to the crowd and threw a peace sign before the doors came back, closing the booth.

And once the door shut close she immediately got her laptop's cable out from system, and she could still hear people screaming for more and her name being called out. She couldn't help but to smile.

Jesse was still there too, but speaking on the microphone, making the crowd cool down and teling them that that there would still be a home dj to play until the poolbar closes at 1am.

"I told you, they'd love you" she heard Jesse behind her say.

"They love me even before I played here, Swason" She responded, zipping her bag close. "Here, bring this for me. That's the least thing you could do" she said giving her bag to Jeese before getting out the booth. Jesse followed her after.

"You want to stay for a couple of more drinks? My club's bartender is really good with mixing" Jesse offered as they made their way out.

Beca who was walking faster shakes her head. "I got a mix to work on" she says and opened the door. She stepped out and found eyes staring at her with excitement. Of course, they would wait for her.

"Hey" she says, giving them a quick smile.

Some of them went closer to her to ask for pictures which she accepted. Pictures didn't hurt until the amount of people started to eventually grow bigger.

"Okay hold up, everyone" Jesse butted in when he saw the cry of help Beca has giving him. "My friend Beca Mitchell here is grateful to meet each and everyone of you and would love to stay but she is a very busy person and it would be great if I could snatch her any time now" He added, getting the dj's shoulders from the crowd.

"Totally right, yes. But nonetheless, it was nice seeing you all" Beca agreed and starting to walk slowly with Jesse behind her. The people understood what she was saying and cooled down, letting Beca walk on her feet. "Have a great night, everyone" she added, waving her hands before heading to the entrance of the lobby. But as the brunette was about to open the door she heard Jesse.

"Hey" Jesse called out. And Beca who was about to take another step to open the door turned with a brow raised. "Look who I just saw" he says, pouting at a specific direction near them. Beca followed it and saw the redhead. Jesse smirked and while the brunette squinted her eyes through the direction, he quickly took the time to call out for a waiter to bring drinks. And as if on cue, the waiter approached them, which Beca quickly rejected butJesse got two glasses.

"Here, take this" Jesse said, handing her the two glasses of what she could smell is vodka mixed some other alcoholic things. It must be the drink Jesse is showing off about telling around that it is his bar's most famous drink.

"Jesse I told you, I have work to finish" the brunette firmly said, swatting the drinks but ending up holding them instead.

"Bring this to her, she'll love this, I swear to your music label" Jesse says.

Beca's brows even furrowed with her music label being mentioned in this conversation. And the next thing she felt was Jesse pushing her towards the redhead.

"Holy shit, Jesse" she mumbled and tried to fight Jeese's force and failed.

She found herself standing across the redhead who was leaning on the wall, with her phone.

The redhead was looking fine with her bikini top and jeans shorts on. She can't help but to check her curves that was totally visible. _Damn,_ she even got a perfectly toned stomach and don't even get Beca started with that _fine_ ass. Beca could literally feel herself drooling over the redhead right now.

"Just checking her out won't make her scream your name" a voice rings on her left ear, she found Jesse leaning to her right shoulder.

"No. I need to go back to the stud-"

And even before she could finish her sentence she was instantly pushed by Jesse, making her way closer to the redhead. She was startled but managed to throw a glare to Jesse who even got himself a chair to enjoy what he is seeing right now.

Beca didn't have the chance to move. She just stared at the redhead until the redhead herself lifted her eyes to her, shocked and surprised. _Why is Beca Mitchell right in front of her face right now_?, that is most probably on her mind right now.

"Hey" she heard the redhead's voice.

Her voice felt music to her ears. A rhythm she would love to hear for the rest of her life. Yes. It's ridiculously true that she's thinking of it right now. With just meeting her last night in sudden she's now thinking of a lifetime plan with this redhead.

Beca was awkwardly thinking of what to say with that thought on her mind, and failed, so instead she hands her the drink still with an awkward smile. She was _never_ nervous around girls.

"Hey, sorry if I creeped you out, I just found you and thought of bringing you a drink" she stated, never wanting to take her eyes off of the redhead.

"Oh this is so sweet of you. Thanks" The redhead says, with slight blush on her cheeks. She slipped her phone on her pocket and took the drink.

"And by the way I was that tiny woman you bumped into last night, if you.. remember" Beca added gently caressing her glass as she speak. The redhead's eyes widened as she realised it.

"Oh my god, yes! You are! I am so sorry that I didn't recognised you last night" the redhead beamed with a shy smile. Beca couldn't resist to smile with that. "I am Chloe, _Chloe Beale_ " The redhead handed a hand, obviously asking for a hand shake.

But Beca who was unconsciously sweating in an unknown reason hesitated. "I have a pair of really, really, really, sweaty hands-"

Chloe cut the brunette in her mid sentence and took her hands to shake it herself. Beca's eyes were literally about to pop with that sudden contact with Chloe. She could totally feel the warmth of the redhead's hands as it brush against hers the way Chloe shakes it.

"Oh shut up, people would kill to shake your hands, and I couldn't be anything but grateful to experience it" the redhead beamed again, this time with a brighter smile. The dj chuckled and nodded, finally shaking the redhead's hand. She can't help but to grip tighter until the redhead pulled back her hands, making her instantly miss the warmth of their hands together- _no, this is ridiculous_ , Beca shrugged it off.

"But aren't you about to leave? Not wanting you to leave though" the redhead said, Beca shakes her head and so she continues, "Its just my friend, _Stacie_ was there earlier along with the crowd to meet you but says that you were leaving when she came"

Beca nodded and shyly says "I was about to, but then my eye caught a specific _ginger_ "

And that made Chloe's cheeks immediately turned as _red_ as her hair.

"Oh my god, that was too cheesy. I di-didn't mean it that way" Beca exclaimed with a sudden panic when she realised what she had just said. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

"No it's fine, I was just startled to hear those words from you, Dj Mitchell B" Chloe explained, still with her red blush on her cheeks.

"Me too" Beca whispered unconsciously. Chloe's brows furrowed. "I mean Beca yeah.. Beca will do instead of Dj Mitchell B" she pulled back and scratches her head.

"Anyway where is your friend? I'd love to meet her, it's such a shame that I didn't got to earlier" Beca added.

Chloe was still with her bright smile as she shakes her head. "You don't need to, I know you're a busy person. My friend was just obsessed with you and your songs so much. You won't believe this but she has her own folder of your songs in her phone, her car and everywhere she could play it" the redhead says. Beca was smiling as she heard that. It warms her heart. "I mean I am too, especially your Titanium. That song was my jam, my _lady jam_ " the redhead gave her a subtle wink.

Beca choked to her drink with what she heard. She coughs constantly as she felt her drink throbbing on her throat. " _Fuck_ , ugh sorry" she could barely say, gasping for breath and wiping her mouth as she placed her drink on the stool. _Did Chloe just said Lady jam?!_

"Oops, sorry" Chloe says with a nonchalant smile as she holds her laugh back, she placed her drink on the stool too beside Beca's. "You were surprised, aren't you? I didn't mean to be that _spunky_ though" she apologised. Beca shakes her head in an instant.

"No, I was just.. uhh yeah surprised. I didn't think t-that song would be someone's lady jam specifically _yours_ " Beca explained getting her glass again. _Oh my god_ , she thought as she chugged it down to her throat. This redhead is _something_ else.

"That song was great, no.. actually all of your songs are!" Chloe cleared. Beca nodded in appreciation. "By the way, earlier was the first time of me seeing you play, you literally set everyone on fire back there" Chloe then again beamed with her smile. While Beca who was starting to hit her toll of compliment was surprisingly unable to stop a smile. Usually she doesn't roll with too much compliments, she would always respond with just a nod and ask them to stop after. But no, compliments from Chloe were different. It feels good. It's like she's actually doing it right.

"I mean after all you're an award winning Dj so that was normal of you... to set everything up on fire.. okay sorry I'm fangirling right now" Chloe admitted, clapping her palms to her mouth. Beca was still unable to think of anything to respond. This girl is getting more and more adorable each second."Sorry if I'm talking all over the place, feel free to stop me anytime" she added.

"No it's fine.. It's _adorable_ , I could survive and listen to you talk for years" Beca responded. Chloe was found dumbfounded, as she starts to blush again. This dj is surely a _girl charmer_.

"Ginger!" A voice rings behind them. Making them both turn around. A _long legged_ brunette was walking towards them, with her shorts and fitted tank top on. Beca could say that this woman is gorgeous even more with that _goddamn_ body.

"Sorry I took long, Hunter was on wo-" The brunette stopped when she saw a tiny brunette standing beside Chloe. "Oh my.." she says beneath her breath, recognising the dj.

Chloe chuckled and got the leggy brunette's arm and took her to face Beca. "That exactly was my reaction too" she says. Beca chuckles and brought her drink down.

"Hey, I'm Beca" she says courtly handing her hands. Chloe saw it and smiled.

"Oh my fucking.. no way" the taller brunette blurted before claiming Beca's hand to shake. "I am _Stacie_ " she says.

Beca glanced to Chloe. The redhead got the look and nodded. "Yes, she's the Stacie that I've been talking about" Chloe said.

"Oh... It's nice to finally meet you, Stacie. I'm sorry that we didn't got the chance earlier to properly meet" Beca said and tried to pull her hands but failed. The taller brunette was still in the moment, and still gripping on her hand. The dj let a soft chuckle, letting Stacie have her moment.

Chloe saw it and quickly nudged Stacie's shoulders, waking the taller brunette from her own little fangirling zone. And when Stacie felt it she immediately let the dj's hand go, apologising right after.

"Sorry.. but hey,why in the world are you with Beca Mitchell?" Stacie asked Chloe with a furrowed brows. Beca shyly smiled.

"I don't exactly know either" Chloe admitted looking at Beca who was looking down with a smile on her face. "Where's Aubs by the way? Don't tell me you left her alone.." Chloe asked, Stacie responded with a shrug as she recieves Chloe's glare.

Beca was about to say something but her phone vibrated, she pulled it out of her pocket and saw a text from Luke.

 _From Luke, 11:04 pm_

 _Are you doing a full night set? Where are you?_

"Holy shit" Beca whispered upon reading his text. She checked the time it was past _11pm_. She totally forgot about her demos the second she approached Chloe.

"Sorry?" Chloe asked.

"Oh no, sorry. It was someone from work" Beca said closing her phone and slipping it back to her pocket.

Chloe widened her eyes and checked the time for herself. "Oh my gosh, its past 11. Maybe that's why they're looking for you. I was talking too much, I'm so-"

Beca chuckled with the sudden panic in Chloe's face, cutting the redhead's answer she assures "No, no it's okay. I own the company, they follow me"

"But still" Chloe whines.

The dj laughs and shakes her head. "No buts.. but hey, you guys should meet my friend as well. Though he's not as great as me but he's nice" She says looking around to find Jesse where he is before. Jesse wasn't there anymore so the brunette decided to roam her eyes on the place and accidentally found someone. Her hands felt numb as soon as her eyes landed at a woman who was directly looking at her. She quickly placed her glass down before she could even break it. She was feeling uneasy before quickly dragging her eyes out of the woman, she came back to face Chloe's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked with seeing how instant the dj's lips became pale.

"Yeah.. totally. But I need to go, something _urgent_ came in.." Beca said, brushing her hair with her fingers, frustrated and uneasy. Chloe's eyes squinted. "I'm really sorry, have a great night" and with that the dj sprinted off.

"What the hell just happened?" Stacie asked, completely shocked. Chloe shrugs of and followed the dj with her eyes as she runs out to the lobby.

Friday, 11:05 pm

Feeling _uneasy_ Beca managed to make her way and leave the pool area where she found someone she didn't expected- more like never wanted to see. Her hands were shaking as she walks by the hallways until her hands were tugged by someone, causing her to stop.

" _Beca_ " It was a familiar voice. A very familiar one, enough to make her walk even with the force of someone tugging her. "Beca, let's talk" It was the voice she never wanted to hear again.

"I don't have time" Beca said firmly, turning to finally face _Megan_.

"But you had the time to drink and talk to those girls?" Megan's tone pitched high, earning a cold and blank stare from Beca.

"I _decide_ where and to who I give my time to" Beca started with a cold tone. Megan's eyes were starting to became watery. "So if you have nothing else to say, please let go of my hand. I have work to do"

"Beca, please" Megan's voice cracked as tears started to stream down her face. Usually Beca would go _ballistic_ with seeing Megan cry but not this time.

"Megan, were done since that night you decided to leave me for a guy" Beca stated coldly, feeling nothing but anger as she remember that specific night.

Megan felt the look on Beca's eyes. Her eyes were _cold_ , it's not the same eyes she used to see every time she stares at them. Its not the same look she used to get from Beca.

"Now please let my hand go" Beca says, looking at her wrist gripped by Megan. Megan looked down as well, with her tears dripping down her face she gently let the dj's hand go.

"Excuse me but do you need anything?" A _lady_ came in. Probably someone who works on the hotel. Megan looked down as she sniffs, while Beca turns to see the lady. It was the same lady from the reception _earlier_.

"Please assist her and get her a room" Beca asked softly handing Megan to the lady. "Put the bill under my name. I'll be back tomorrow to pay" she added, giving the lady a smile.

The lady in return nodded and took Megan by her shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll assist her to a room" the lady says, Beca nodded and started to walk off but came running back to the pool are after, passing at Megan and the lady.

Beca sprinted off with nothing but the urge to come back to _Chloe_. She ran and made her way back, finding the redhead and her tall leggy brunette friend right exactly where she left them minutes ago.

"Oh you're ba-" Beca heard the redhead's voice but was unable to finish her sentence as Beca pulled her by her waist in an instant, crashing their lips _together_. Chloe was surely startled but was instantly able to respond.

Beca could taste the bitterness of the vodka in her drink that she gave her earlier as she slip her lips onto the redhead's. Beca couldn't help but to smile in between their kiss- she is _totally_ loving this. The feeling of Chloe's lips against her, the feeling of Chloe's fingers caressing her neck, the feeling of this moment. She don't want to ever let go.

But when breathing started to be hard between them Chloe pulled out gently. Bringing her ocean blue eyes to Beca, she _smiled_.

"I'll meet you tomorrow" Beca whispers under her breath before placing a quick soft kiss on Chloe's lips again before leaving.

Beca was all smiles as she sprinted off. Coming back was truly one of her _best_ decisions in life. But even before going out she headed to the receptionist.

Still panting for breath she says, "Please don't let someone by the name _Chloe Beale_ check out until I get here tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Care to explain what the hell just happened?" Aubrey asked, crossing her arms after placing her cup of coffee on the table and sitting down. Stacie was sitting there right in front of the blonde's opposite direction while Chloe was still on the bed.

"Our ginger here got herself a hot dj _last night_ " Stacie answered herself, pointing out her spoon to the Chloe who is currently going up to sit on her thighs.

"Chloe" Aubrey called out with a stern look, getting a herself a magazine.

The redhead automatically smiled with just remembering the last night. She pulled the comforter around her and snuggled herself up in.

"I don't exactly know what happened. I was startled myself too, but I mean.. who couldn't resist that dj?" She answered, earning a flirtatious whistle from Stacie and a even more stern look from Aubrey.

"I don't want that _look_ on your face, Beale" Aubrey started, dropping a magazine down on the table, causing Stacie to jolt from her shock. Chloe lifted a brow to her blonde bestfriend. "Don't play dumb with me. You basically have those _stars_ and _sparkles_ with your blue eyes right now" Aubrey was still with her stern look.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Stacie joined in, looking at Chloe's eyes to check herself. "I mean I don't _literally_ see the stars and sparkles that you're talking about in her eyes but isn't that a good news? It's been months since that Tom left her, it's not a bad thing to have our Chloe being _laid_ again.. plus that dj is a good catch after all" Stacie stopped to give Aubrey an encouraging look. "She has her golden fingers on her mixer and produce great ass musics, so imagine what those fingers could do with-"

"Oh my god, stop" Aubrey exclaimed. She was in her grossed look and couldn't bare to hear Stacie's next possible words. Not this early in the morning.

"But hey, I'm not in love, if that's what you're trying to say. I'm just being friendly, yes we're basically just _friends_ " Chloe cleared with an unsure smile.

 _Yeah maybe friends._

"When did lip locking became friendly?! If it's acceptable as being friendly then I don't know what else is.. maybe _finger banging_ you this night? Oh my god, I'm warning you, Beale. She's a disaster waiting to happen" Aubrey stated. Chloe was left with no words to respond. Of course, Aubrey would go ballistic. Her last breakup has been tough and her major downfall and Aubrey was there to witness it all. "This midget dj is not a good catch at all. Take your head out of your ass, it's not a really cute thing to do"

"Okay, okay" Stacie jumped in, stopping the tension with Aubrey. Chloe sighed and rolled back to the bed. "We should pack, blonde. We have a flight to catch in four hours" Stacie said as she stoop up from her chair with a loaf bread on her mouth. Aubrey groaned and threw a pillow over to the redhead who instantly yelled as soon as it hit her.

* * *

"You sure you haven't left anything?" Chloe repeated for the third time now as she helps Aubrey with her luggage out of their hotel room.

"You should stop hanging out with Aubrey, Chloe" Stacie pointed while struggling with her bag as she followed the two out. Chloe leaned over the door to gave the leggy brunette a confused look. "You're starting to sound exactly like her" Stacie says after a quick chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Aubrey pointed to herself as she gave the two a glare. She gain a laugh from Chloe who was already walking to the elevator with her backpack.

"Oh my God. Aubrey Posen just prounounced excuse me finally right this time. I thought you won't ever let that _aca_ prefix with your words go" Stacie blurted, running off to the elevator with Aubrey behind her.

"Shut up, _aca_ -bitch" Aubrey snickers, getting in to the elevator. Chloe pressed the lobby button, laughing with watching the two banter again. They've been always like this.

After a few moments the elevator's door came opening. The three made their way out and headed to the lobby.

"Okay. I don't want to sound like a mother here but please text me when you reach the airport and pass the security line, and before you board of course af-"

"You're already sounding like one, Chloe" Stacie cut her in with an eye roll.

"You're worse than me" Aubrey groaned as she pulled Chloe for a hug.

"I'm being concerned here, Posen" Chloe says as she pulled herself out. "But in all seriousness please do update me" she added as she hugs Stacie this time.

"We'll be fine. You should be worrying about yourself" Aubrey stated. "Keep your fucking hands off of your pants around that midget, Beale" And she's back again with her usual self.

"Don't mind her, red. Crawl your way to that _sizzling_ hot dj's pants. We'll see you tomorrow" Stacie says, swatting the blonde off of Chloe and giving the redhead a wink.

Chloe giggled and nodded as she gave Aubrey her backpack. "Have a safe trip. See you tomorrow" she says with her bright smile. The both nodded and made their way to the exit with their luggages. Chloe stood there and followed the two with her eyes until they were gone. Chloe then decided to come back to the room and to get some sleep until a hotel personnel which she assumed from what he is wearing called her out. Chloe was unsure at first, she pointed out her finger to herself as the man nodded and made his way to her.

"Are you Ms. Chloe Beale?" He asks.

Chloe quickly nodded with her furrowed brows "Yes, why?"

"Someone is waiting for you at the vip lounge" the man courtly said, making Chloe's brows even furrowed.

"Who is it?" She asks but even before the personnel could even answer she saw a tiny woman walking her way to them.

A tiny brunette, wearing a plain shirt over her black leather jacket, pants and sneakers on. Her tatto on her wrist could be visible too as well as her ears spikes since some of her hair were tucked behind her ears. Chloe couldn't help but to smile as soon as those things sinked through her mind.

"Me" Beca said with a smile and gave the man a nod. The personnel quickly got it and left right after, giving the two. "How are you? Beca asked shyly.

"Great. I'm great, how about you?" Chloe was beaming with that same bright smile she had last night.

"I am more than great. You look gorgeous, may I ask where you are off to?" Beca says, she couldn't help but to give praise at this redhead.

Chloe was wearing a highwaisted pants and a hanging tank too that makes some portion of her perfectly toned stomach visible and a pair of sandals on, making her outfit simple and _breathtakingly_ fine, if Beca would describe it.

Chloe could feel her cheeks burn hot red from what she just heard. "Nowhere just about to head back to my room. I just sent Stacie and my other friend Aubrey off"

"Stacie left?" Beca asked, Chloe nodded. "To where?" She added.

"Yes, she left with my other friend Aubrey minutes ago.. oh its such a shame that you haven't met her, but anyway they're flying back to Georgia where we are all from before we had this mini vacation for ourselves" Chloe answered.

"So your a girl from Georgia. I knew it" Beca snickers as she squinted her eyes. Chloe gigles and nodded. "I heard you saying something like _totes_ last night, I knew you were that girl who shortens their words and I ended up right, you were from Georgia after all" she added.

"I'm actually from Tampa, Florida but moved to Georgia for college and oh about that _totes_ , uhhm.. I just think that its cute" Chloe admitted shyly.

" _You_ are cute" Beca says, as she gave the redhead her a smile.

Chloe felt her cheeks burning red even more. Beca Mitchell is surely a _total_ girl charmer

"How about you? What brought you here this early?" Chloe asked. Beca's surely be busy with owning her own music label, being a producer and a dj.

Beca uncontrollably found herself scratching her neck as she thinks of a realistic excuse because she actually came driving off to the hotel as soon as she woke up. She just wanted to see the redhead. She couldn't take her thoughts off of Chloe the whole night and could barely sleep.

"I-I visited Jesse, y-yeah.. right" Beca stammered. But yeah he did meet Jesse though. She actually barged in to his office at the penthouse to ask about the sudden Megan _situation_ she had Last night. Jesse said that Megan had forced him to let her see her play, saying it would be the last time she'll plead and ask for something about Beca. Of course, Jesse _would've_ let it slip. Jesse and Megan are friends after all. The two started to be close as soon as Beca and Megan started to date and since that they've been really comfortable with each other. Jesse was _always_ in favor of Megan. It's like Jesse had finally found her long lost partner whenever they would team up to tease and annoy Beca.

"Oh I see" Chloe stated as she nods.

"And _of course_ thought of meeting you too" Beca admitted, dropping her face down as she hold back a smile. What in the world did Chloe did to her to curl up like this?

Beca heard Chloe's gigles as she finally lifted her face up to meet Chloe's blue eyes again. She was still mesmerised as if like its her first time to see them.

"But, since you got nowhere to go.. wanna grab lunch?" Beca asked, still with her eyes on Chloe's. _Please, please, please._

"It's a bit early for lunch but sure! That would be great" Chloe answered excitedly.

"Oh right. I was used to eat lunch this early so I won't be disturbed when I started to work on my demos... sorry"

"Oh no. It's fine. But ey, I think you're pertaining to breakfast not lunch. It's _never_ healthy to skip lunch, Beca" Chloe sounded like a mom but she had to. She was never a fan of skipping meals and would always nag the unhealthy side of Stacie and Aubrey up whenever they try to skip meals.

Beca couldn't help but to smile. She have never loved to be nagged up or to be lectured but she _totally_ is liking this mini lecture from Chloe in some unexplainable reason.

"Oh, captain I can't hear you" Beca teases as she walks slowly along with Chloe.

Chloe shot her a glare. "Okay, cancel the lunch. I'm going up" the redhead stated, slowly turning her back but then she quickly felt Beca's grip on her wrist as the tiny brunette pulled her back to face her.

"Okay fine. I will eat lunch starting today. Record it or whatever, you can count on that" Beca groaned. Chloe's face immediately beamed with her bright smile upon hearing that before walking off that Beca had to leap some steps to follow her.

"I told you, I can be annoying" Chloe says, glancing over to Beca.

"Yeah, _annoyingly_ adorable" Beca cleared as she sprinted over to the exit, leaving Chloe behind as she blush bloody red.

When Chloe came out from the huge glass door, Beca was waiting for her already. The tiny brunette was leaning over to her luxurious black 2011 Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale Novitec Tridente. Chloe couldn't help but to drool over the car. I mean, with its all black color it's indeed fancy and luxurious enough to make anyone drool. Chloe was seriously having a mini drooling moment as she realised something with seeing the car. She could basically the _so-Beca_ in this car, from its all black color and exterior you could totally say that it is Beca's.

"Get in, a specific redhead wouldn't love to have a late lunch" Beca opened up a door for Chloe, earning a giggle from the redhead. And as soon as Chloe was in, Beca herself closed the door for Chloe and made her way to the driver seat as she buckled her seatbelt up.

"Care to share where we're off to?" Chloe asked, leaning her back to rest at the car's leather seat. The car looks even fancier at the inside with its full leather interior. Beca must've have a thing with cars as Chloe thought.

"Try harder, it's a secret" Beca answers, giving Chloe her playful look before driving off.

The drive was great, though no one spoke until they heard a phone ringing but it was from the car's speakers.

"Sorry, my phone's connected to the car" Beca says as she hesitantly wanted to answer the call.

Chloe immediately gave her a nod. "No it's fine, you can take it" she says and so Beca pressed the answer button on her steering wheel.

 _"Holy shit! Finally!"_

Beca's eyes widened when he heard Luke blurting from the speakers and hearing Chloe's giggles after.

"What do you need?" Beca asked, focused on the road.

"I don't know where the hell are you, but I just wanted to remind you about your meeting with Skrillex today at 10 am"

Beca's eyes even widened as she glances off to the digital clock on her car. Its almost 10. How could she even forget that. It's Saturday, for _pete's_ _sake_. Of course she has a jam packed schedule. And usually she goes to work extra early at Saturdays. It is known to be a busy day. And she just _totally_ forgot that. For working and doing that routine for over six years now, this is the first time she forgot about it. Maybe probably because the first thing she thought of when she woke up was that she _wanted_ to meet Chloe again. That she wanted to see those _goddamn_ blue eyes again, to see her beaming bright smile. Yeah, it's ridiculously true that, that was the first thing that came running through her mind when she lifted her eye lids up earlier as she felt the sun light hits her face.

"Okay, I got it" Beca answered and ends the call. She could see Chloe's gaze in the side of her eyes.

"I'm sorry that was Luke, my assistant from work. Uhh- I'm sorry but is it okay if we stopped by my work for a couple of minutes? I'll make my meeting short with Skrillex I swear, but it's also cool if you-"

"Oh shut up. That is Skrillex. _Skri_ freaking _Llex_!" Chloe blurted. Beca was surprised by her reaction as she forces herself to focus on driving and to listen to Chloe as well. "You haven't asked but I am a huge fan of Skrillex, I have his poster on my bedroom back in Georgia. I also have his cds and-"

"Okay, I get it. You love him, okay you're a fan" Beca cut in with an unisterested tone as she rolled her eyes. Chloe saw it but decided to go on with her explanation with full gestures, making Beca even less interested.

"A huge fan!" She cleared again, earnining another eye roll from the tiny brunette. "And yes, to answer your question before you _start_ to uninvite me to your music label. It would be more than cool to stay for a couple of minutes at your work. You haven't asked about it again but I have never been to a legit music label place before" She added, still with the excitement on her tone. Beca was unable to stop a smile.

"Okay, I am starting to talk all over the place again. Feel free to stop me anytime" Chloe says, this time a little calmer than before. Beca laughs, how could it be possible for Chloe to be this adorable from time to time.

"No. I told you, you're annoyingly adorable and that _wouldn't_ change" Beca dropped a quick glance to Chloe as she continues her laugh. Chloe was starting to feel her cheeks burning again.

After a few more moments of driving ang chatting about random things Beca pulled off right in front of a tall and fancy building which Chloe assumes to be Beca's music label or widely known as _Titanium Music Records._

Beca unbuckled her seatbealt off and made her way out the door to walk over Chloe's as the redhead unblocked her setbealt too. Beca opened the door for Chloe and handed her left hand to assist Chloe out. And for a ninth time, Chloe could feel her cheeks burning again from that simple gesture from Beca.

Chloe and Beca made their way in. Greetings were heard as soon as they got in. Mostly are for Beca, I mean she owns the building after all its just fair to have those shit tons of greetings from everyone they passed by.

"You could stay in my office or tour yourself around, I'll hand you to Mae so you could be with someone while you wait" Beca says as she meets a lady. "This is Mae, one of my newest and aspiring producer. She'll take care of you for a couple of minutes while I'm gone"

Mae gladly handed her hands for a hand shake which Chloe quickly accepted as she introduce herself as Chloe and Beca's friend.

"So I'll leave you two with each other for now" Beca says. Chloe and Mae nodded and smiled. Beca gently slips her hands over Chloe's waist as she says "I'll meet you right after" before going to the elevator, leaving the startled redhead who was unable to move a limb and to relax a nerve after that.

Mae had taken Chloe to some of the recording booths and mixing studios around the building as the redhead says that she wanted to tour around. Mae even introduced Chloe to some of the producers and other workers they had passed by. Chloe was more than amazed to see each and every corner of the building. There is also this one room which Mae had showed her. It was a room with every trophy and awards Beca and her music label have won. The thropies and awards where arranged to perfection inside a huge glass cabinet around the room. Chloe had been able to see Beca's major awards in there, specifically her Grammys awards. Chloe could totally say and see the effort and passion Beca had invested to reach this far.

"This building is basically a place with music in each and every corner" Mae said as they went down from the elevator after touring around.

Chloe nodded. "Beca had made herself this big with her insanely great talents. It wouldn't be impossible for her to have these right now" she stated which Mae had agreed into right after.

Chloe was about to say something more when Mae's cellphone rang. Mae immediately took it and handed it Chloe after a few seconds. Chloe was confused but was quickly at ease when she heard Beca on the other line.

"Hey"

" _I'm sure you're enjoying yourself around the building right now and I hate to cut it off but... its just I have someone in here who wanted to meet you_ " Chloe's brows furrowed.

"Who?"

Chloe was unable to hear a response from Beca but was totally in shock when she heard someone on the other line aside from Beca.

 _"Hey, Chloe. This is **Skri** **freaking** **Llex** , I heard that you are a **huge fan** of me and has my **posters** and **cds** on your **bedroom** back in **Georgia**_ "

Chloe's eyes widened as she heard Skrillex trying to impersonate the way she said those things earlier with Beca. Beca must've told Skrillex about it.

"Oh my God, Hello!"

 _"Hey! It would be great to meet you but I'm afraid that that I have plans to do. But it was nice meeting your voice at least. Have a great and awesome lunch with a dj later. Hope to meet you soon"_

Chloe was seriously just about to pop her eyes off. She's seriously having major panic attack from just hearing Skrillex over the phone, trying her best not to drop it from her intensely shaking hands, as she could even hear Beca mumbling things from the other line like " _Okay that's enough give it to me_ " and " _okay, bring it back to me now_ " after the last sentence Skrillex have said and hearing Beca's voice again,

 _"Hope it made you happy, Chloe. I'll be down in a minute"_

And with that she heard the call ended. Mae was smilling at her as if she's waiting for something from her.

"Holy rabies, I just had a phone call with Skrillex" Chloe says as she beamed with excitement and joy. Mae was surprised to hear it as well as she says how lucky she is to have that chance.

"Hey" Chloe jumped in surprise when she felt arms on her both shoulders. She turned and saw Beca with her smile as Mae started to bid her goodbye and walked off back to her desk. "How are you?" Beca asked, though the answer could be visibly identified with just from Chloe's ear to ear smile.

"That was awesome, Beca! I can't even move on from hearing Skrillex. He said my name and did that Skri freaking Llex Oh my god. Please remind me that this isn't a dream" Chloe was literally bouncing in and on to her joy as Beca watches her with a smile.

"He did say that, Chloe. This isn't a dream" Beca says, squeezing her shoulders as she lead her out of the building and to the car.

"Thank you so much, Beca you don't know how much that means to me. Thank you" Chloe stated as she was assisted by Beca to her seat.

Beca nodded and smiled softly, kneeling down as she buckled Chloe's seatbelt herself. " _Anything_ for you" the tiny brunette says before going walking to her seat. Chloe has her burning cheeks again.

"Okay, no more stop overs or whatever. Let's get food in our system fix" Beca says before driving again. Chloe was still on her bubble of joy and moment as she reminisce the phone call with Skrillex. Beca quickly remembered something. "Skrillex signed up a paper for you, I'm sorry that's the most decent paper I have in my office earlier" Beca says as she brought up a paper from her pocket.

Chloe took it and opened it up reavealing Skrillex's handwritten message for her.

 _Chloe Beale,_

 _Hey! Stay red and annoyingly adorable from what I heard from Beca. I hope to meet you soon!_

 _Love, Skri freaking Llex_

"Oh my god" Chloe mumbled as she read the letter. She may or not be feeling tears forming from her eyes right now as she tries to sniff it away.

Beca heard Chloe's sniffs that suddenly turned into little sobs. Making her to quickly pull over beside the road and to stop the car.

" _Jesus Christ_ , are you crying?" She asks as she peaked through the redhead's face. She saw tears falling down from Chloe's eyes. She suddenly felt panic and quickly pulled Chloe's arms off of her face, reavealing a sobbing and crying Chloe.

"Oh my god, why are you crying?" She asks again, helping Chloe with wiping her tears. She's currently having a mini panic moment with seeing the flowing tears from Chloe's eyes. A crying Chloe is the last thing she wanted to see.

But in to her surprise, Chloe pulled her by the neck for a hug in response. She could feel Chloe sobs on her left shoulders as she continues to sniff.

"Thank you so much for this. This made me so happy" She heard Chloe says. She smiled as she nodded, she brought her arms over Chloe's back as she caressed it gently. If giving Chloe a phonecall would always end up to this she won't mind pleading Skrillex _everyday_ for it.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a crybaby" Chloe says as she finally pulled back and returned to her seat. Beca couldn't help but to miss the warmth of the redhead around her.

"No it's fine. You're good.. and _still_ gorgeous" Beca says, almost a whisper but enought to be heard by Chloe. "I have tissue in the compartment. You can open it" Beca says. Chloe opened it up and brought a whole tissue box as she chukles, it was new and probably still untouched- the tissue box.

"Oh stop, I always have tissues around me. Hey, they're useful come on.. and plus I'm planning to _keep_ on doing it so if ever a specific redhead burst out in joyful tears in any time I would always be ready" Beca says as she joined Chloe with laughing.

"Shut up" was all Chloe managed to say after what she had heard from Beca. Did she just heard Beca talking about a long term plan with her?

Beca laughs in again and waited for a couple of more minutes as Chloe fixed and calmed herself up before deciding to hit the road again.

Saturday, 11:30 am

"This is fancy" Chloe mumbles as they made their way in to an Intalian restaurant where Beca brought her.

"The table reservation is here, Ma'am" the waiter who assisted them says as he points out a table beside the huge glass wall that shows the perfect view of the trees and rivers along with the mountains. Who could've thought that there's a place like this in LA.

"You should've told me that we're going to a fancy place, I should've changed" Chloe whispers as she took a seat right on the opposite of Beca's.

Beca chuckles and shakes her head. "You're gorgeous so stop mumbling about nonsense" She says. Chloe immediately dropped her head as she felt her burning cheeks for the Lord knows time now. The waiter who was standing there couldn't help but to chuckle as he gave Beca and Chloe the menu. Beca found herself scratching her neck as she got the menu. _Goddamn, where the fuck is my badass image._

"What is your best dish?" Beca asks as she skim the menu book herself.

"Shrimp Scampi with pasta, Ma'am. Our Italian chef here does it really well" The waiter quickly answered, and turned the page of the menu where that dish is.

Beca nodded and glanced over to Chloe. "Thoughts, Chloe?" She asked.

The redhead raised a brow but quickly nodded. "I'll take whatever you get" she says as she smiles to Beca and to the waiter.

"Okay, well give us two Shrimp Scampi with pasta" Beca says as the waiter got their order and left to give the two their time to chat.

"You're burning red, Chloe are you hot?" Beca asks, concerned about Chloe's burning red cheeks. Chloe immediately clapped her palms onto her cheeks as she shakes her head.

Beca slumps her back to the chair to rest her shoulders and back as she crossed her arms.

"What do you think about a dinner later?" She asks, trying hard to make it not awkward as possible with her smile on. She don't care how much of an awkward potato she looks like right now, for the first time she _felt_ like smiling this whole day so roll with it.

Chloe gave her a knowing smile. "Am I hearing this right? Is Dj Mitchell B asking me out for a dinner?" She asks playfully.

Beca instantly nodded as she says, "She is"

"Okay I'm down. I don't feel like seeing a pouty and sad puppy dj right now" Chloe answered as she chuckles.

Beca uncontrollably pursed her lips. "When did I ever looked like a pouty puppy dj?!" She exclaimed.

She heard Chloe's giggles as the redhead brought her phone out, snapping a quick photo of the pouting dj.

"Hey!" Beca called out.

"Look at this pouty puppy dj" Chloe says as she faces the screen of her phone to the tiny brunette. Beca was indeed and ridiculously was pouting with a puppy face. _Goddamn,_ Beca thought before pulling back her usual face.

"Are you trying to break my badass reputation, Chloe Beale?" Becas asked. Chloe got her phone and placed it to the table.

"Already doing it, pouty puppy dj" Chloe answered as she winks. Beca groaned in response.

* * *

"Oh my god, I am so full" Chloe groaned as soon as she finishes her plate. She glanced off to Beca who was having her last spoonful of pasta.

"This place serves heavenly pastas. I now have a place in mind to eat lunch" Beca says.

Chloe rolled her eyes and darted her eyes to Beca's lips. There's a pasta sauce on the top of it. It does sounds _cliche_ but Chloe did lifted her finger up, wrapped a tissue around it as she wipes Beca's lips. Yeah, a total _cliche_.

And Beca was of course startled when she felt that sudden contact of her lips with Chloe's finger. She sure have seen this on dramas, not in movies because she rarely watch one but yeah. Everything about it was true, that you'll feel this electric shock all over your body, you'll feel the butterflies on your insides, _Jesus_ , she even felt the world stopped spinning. Beca sounded like a 16 year old high school student who just caught a glimpse of her crush right now. It's ridiculous and not so Beca to have these thoughts playing around her mind. But guess what, _she does_.

"Sorry you had sauce on your upper lip" Chloe says as she took down her finger and flashed a shy smile. Beca was unable to respond until she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, making her aware of the surroundings again.

"I'll take this" Beca whispers as Chloe nodded. Beca lifted her phone up to her right ear as she says her casual " _hey_ " after accepting it.

 _"Open you phone and check your fucking name on Google"_

Beca's brows furrowed as she says. "Hold up" before holding up the phone to open her browser and to do what Luke have just said. Beca's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as soon as the result of her search loaded. There were a shit tons of links of different articles from different publishing companies but there's a certain link that has the most views so she went to click on that.

 _Dj Mitchell B had herself a lovely redhead last night._

 _By : Billboard_

 _Friday, last night, Beca Mitchell also known as Dj Mitchell B, an award winning dj and producer with her own music label, Titanium Music Records has set a poolbar on fire as she played her mix on that fancy five star hotel around LA that was owned by her business man ex-boyfriend and now bestfriend, Jesse Swason._

 _The Dj undoubtedly hyped her crowd with her golden mixes but an even more thrilling, hyping and fiery situation happened after._

 _Dj Mitchell B was seen chatting with a redhead after playing her set but was seen leaving after a couple of minutes. But in to everyone's surprise right after some moments the dj has left, Dj Mitchell B came running back, giving a specific ginger a passionate kiss, that most probably earned a lot of hoots from the crowd that witnessed the unexpected romance._

 _Its been two months now since the dj/producer Beca Mitchell aka Dj Mitchell B had admitted her breakup with a model named Megan calling it quits after the model allegedly cheated with a guy and after Beca Mitchell was involved a controversy of hooking up with a another girl on a club._

 _Had Dj Mitchell B finally got her interest with dating again? When will we get to see more of the dj and this lovely redhead?_

 _We would love to hear your thoughts about this immersing couple._

"Holy shit" Beca blurted as soon as she finished reasing the whole article, earning a glance from Chloe. Beca immediately slipped her fingers back to her call logs and continued her call with Luke.

"Turn down and reject any wished statements from any media companies. I'll take care of the rest" Beca says as she puts her phone down. The tiny brunette runs her finger through her hair and dropped her head down.

"Hey what's wrong?" Chloe called out as she lifted Beca's chin up. "What happened?" She added.

Beca gave her a soft smile but was quickly taken back as the tiny brunette says, "I got you in a big trouble"

Chloe looked at her with a confused look. "What are you saying?"

Beca didn't respond, instead she brought up her phone and handed it to Chloe, showing her the article.

The tiny brunette saw how Chloe's face dropped when she started reading it. Chloe was not exactly wearing a disappointed look but a shocked and surprised one. Of course, anyone would be shocked to wake up one day and to read an article with a video of you kissing a worldwide famous dj.

"I'll understand if you're mad or something, my team is already taking them down though" Beca says trying to identify the look on Chloe's face. She would totally understand if Chloe would say that she is, I mean if she was Chloe she'd be entirely disappointed and would probably go mad.

But _no_ , _Chloe is Chloe_. Instead of saying she is mad and disappointed as Beca expected her to respond the redhead beamed with a soft smile as she shakes her head. Beca has her eyes on the redhead as she watches how her mouth open to speak.

"That wasn't much of a trouble, that was actually cute though" The redhead shyly admitted, Beca's eyes widened as she choke on Chloe's words.

"W-what?!" The dj asked, though she's a hundred percent sure that she heard it right.

"I mean, that would probably be a huge trouble for you since you're the world famous dj between us but for me... I could roll with it" Chloe explained, leaning back to her seat. "Like _totes"_ she even added, giggling

Beca has her unexplainable look on her place. She just couldn't understand what she is feeling right now. Chloe has surprised her once again with her charms and with her pure soul. _How can someone be this perfect?_

"I don't really mind the issue, hell I care with that" Beca pauses as she saw the smile on Chloe's lips. "I was just really worried about you, that you have your face on different articles now, so I ordered my team to turn it all down. I just don't want that video to affect or to make the news, articles and press interfere with your privacy. I don't want you to wake up one day being swarmed by reporters about the issue and slowly starts to regret and hate me for th-"

"Hey, hey stop" Chloe jumped, raising both of her arms up as she stopped Beca. "Beca, you're overreacting. Yes, there's a lot of possibility that they'll soon search up my name and everything about me including my pet's name.." Beca couldn't help to chuckle behind her concerned look. "Well there's a 50% chance with my pet being involved... but seriously, it's fine with me. Though Aubrey would probably go mad and all when she sees this but that'll be manageable" Chloe said, sincerely enought to make Beca nod.

"I'm sorry, okay I won't overreact.. but who is this Aubrey? I feel like I'm about to get some good ass beating from her for this" Beca asks.

Chloe giggled as she answers, "Aubrey's my besfriend, the one I told you earlier that I sent off with Stacie"

"Oh I remember, yes" Beca says as she remember about it.

And as if on cue, Chloe's phone started ringing.

"And speaking of the devil.." Chloe lifted her phone up and saw Aubrey on the screen. Aubrey was calling her. Beca instantly swallowed as she saw Chloe pressed the answer button, but that was not it all, because Chloe then pressed the loud speaker on, earning an instant glare from Beca.

" _Chloe Beale, explain these articles on the internet_ " A woman's stern and firm voice echoed to Beca's ears.

"Hi, Bree" Chloe greeted, not minding the blonde's order.

" _I don't need your greetings, what are these articles on the internet? This is exactly what I was telling you about, that midget is a disaster waiting to happen and gue-"_

"Oh my god, Aubrey stop"

Beca pointed to herself as she looked over the redhead with a questioning look and mouthed "am I the midget?".

Chloe decided to ignore Beca and continues with the phone talk with Aubrey. "Can you like stop, because I may or may not have that dj beside me right now" she says looking over to the dj.

" _And why in the world are you with that dj right now?! I told you to get your ass off of your head, Beale. But since she's there you might as well tell her this, I don't care about who she is and what she does. I'll rip her vocal cords when she lays a finger on you_ "

And with that Chloe pressed the speakers off and brought her phone to her ears as she gave Beca an apologetic smile. While Beca on the other hand was more than surprised and anxious to hear those words. She was right that she'll probably get some good ass beating from that Aubrey in the first place. And about her vocals cords being ripped open? _Oh fuck_ , she's doomed.

"Oh my god, she insanely made me sweat this much" Beca stated as she opened up her watery palms out as soon as Chloe ended the call after a shit tons of explanations of turning the articles down. "She sure is _that_ bestfriend. I'm quite thankful right now to not be able meet her earlier" Beca admitted. Chloe chucked and nodded, getting some tissues out for Beca's awfully wet palms.

"She's just like that. She's straightforward and scary but is totally harmless and surprisingly just a total goofball in person" Chloe cleared, Beca was unconvinced though as she made a face.

Saturday, 1:20 pm

Chloe and Beca are now making their way out of the restaurant after their _Italian_ fancy lunch. Beca insisted to pay for the whole thing as her apology about the issue but ending up with splitting the bill with Chloe, as the redhead said that she's too full to not pay.

"I could just take a cab back to the hotel, so you won't have take your way out of your work and drive farther" Chloe says as she walked over to the tiny brunette who is approaching her car.

Beca looked over her shoulders to see Chloe as she says, "No woman should take a cab home from a lunch with me" She says, opening up a door for the redhead. "Oh you can blush later, Chloe. Please just get in for now" she added. Chloe rolled her eyes playfully before getting in. How can she resist this charming dj?

Once their seatbelts were all settled Beca started the engine and drived off later on. The drive back to the hotel was quite, not the negative type of quiet though. It was just noiseless. Probably because they were so full to talk. Let alone that the windows are all down too, Beca says that it'll be relaxing for them to feel the wind striking on their faces as they head back to the busy and commercial part of _LA_.

Beca do want to start a conversation but couldn't think of a proper way to start it. I mean, she's been an awkward talker and would rarely socialise with people for almost her whole life. So it feels surprisingly new to Beca to really want to start a conversation.

She wasn't really a close talker and would just usually respond back when needed or would've just nod when she feels like not talking at all. But with Chloe she just wanted to talk and talk and if it's even possible she would love to talk nonstop with her without breaks about random things and topics that would just come along effortlessly. There's something about Chloe that makes her easily open up herself without the fear of being judged or critized. Maybe it's because of her bubbly personality and her own charms, being cool with everything as she says that she could _totes_ roll in with anything.

"May I ask what time you're leaving tomorrow?" _Finally_ , Beca had the right words to start a conversation.

Chloe looked at dj as she anwers, "Boarding is at 9pm but I'll leave at 6pm since that's when the airport bus stops at somewhere near the hotel"

"Bus?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded. "Yes, I'm taking the bus to the airport. It's way cheaper than grabbing a cab. Stacie and Aubrey said that it's great since they have tried it earlier. They even told me that there's a designated area where the luggages go so it won't hurt to to carry it along the whole trip. It's totally convinient especially for us, tourists who has no car around" Chloe explained.

"That's cool" Beca says. "But I don't think that I have anything up at 6pm onwards tomorrow" she added as she could feel Chloe's questioning look on the side of her eyes.

"That just means that I, Beca Mitchell is offering you to drive you off to the airport tomorrow instead of taking that bus that would probably take forever to reach the airport" Beca says as she smirks.

Chloe's brows furrowed. "Hey! Stacie told me that they took an hour and a half to reach the airport!" She argues.

"Well, thats quite impressive for a bus but not as impressive as my driving skills" Beca says, growing an even wider smirk on her face.

Chloe giggles as she says, "Are you seriously having a competition with an airport bus?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm never stooping my driving skills down"

Chloe couldn't help but to burst into laughter. "I can't believe that I'm having this conversation with Dj Mitchell B right now" of course she earned another eye roll from Beca.

"Oh shut up, Chloe. But hey, what now? Are you accepting my offer or would just stick to riding that bus?" Beca asked as she glanced to the laughing redhead.

"That shouldn't be a question, Beca! Of course I'll ride.. the bus!" Chloe answered as she scoffed. Beca's eyes widened as she quickly pulled a full break. "Oh my god, Beca!" Chloe blurted, her hands were on her chest.

Beca rolled her eyes as she says "Okay, take that bus yourself tomorrow" before driving off again.

Chloe's giggles were still heard as the redhead tucked some strands of her hair behind her ears as she spoke again, "I'm joking. Fine, you can drop me off tomorrow"

Beca didn't respond. Her stern and uninterested face was enough for Chloe to snort as she pulled her laughter back and started to leaned over to Beca.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, can you please, please drop me off tomorrow?" The redhead asked as Beca's eyes widened. Chloe was with her ocean blue puppy eyes, she's also pouting as she leans closer to Beca. "Please" she even added again.

Beca couldn't resist a chuckle as she brought her attention and eyes back to the road. "Okay, fine I'll drop you off. You can now stop pleading with your puppy eyes and pouty lips" she says, Chloe rolled her eyes and leaned back to her seat. "It's insanely distracting, I don't want to crash and die" Beca added, quickly looking over her shoulder to see a blushing redhead.

Beca couldn't help but to burst into laughter as she sees the redhead's burning cheeks.

 _The dj got herself with the redhead really bad._

* * *

"Thanks" Chloe said as she got out from the door of the car which Beca had opened for her. They're now at the hotel after a roughly 20 minutes of chats about random things, laughters and of course, constant eye rolls from Beca.

The dj gave her a small smile. "So, I guess see you later?" The tiny brunette asks as she saw Chloe's blue eyes shine as her lips formed a sweet smile.

"Sure. Give me a call when you're coming" The redhead answered. Beca's brows furrowed as she realised something.

"I haven't had the chance to get your number last night and even earlier.." the dj says.

Chloe's eyes widened with realising the same thing just right now. "Oh _totes"_

"Here" Beca handed out her phone to redhead and let Chloe herself type her phone number.

"Yeah, just me a text or ring a call with that number when you're coming" Chloe says giving Beca's phone back. The brunette smiled as she saved Chloe's number under a name of " _Chloe_ " with a smily face.

"Sure" the dj says. She lifted her head from her phone and gave Chloe a smile. "You should head back now" she added.

"Drive safely" Chloe then again beamed with her _goddamn_ blue eyes and bright smile as she leaned over to give Beca a kiss on the cheeks before walking in to the hotel, leaving a blushing and startled dj.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Pacing out back and forth, with her fingers running through her hair, Beca couldn't calm herself down. After the lunch with Chloe, Beca's mind was insanely full of thoughts about their dinner later. That she haven't even made any reservations yet or any plans about it.

"I don't exactly know the reason why you are pacing back and forth for two straight hours now since you came here, but please stop" Luke said as he dropped his face on his palms. "You're making me all dizzy, I can't concentrate with fixing your schedule" he added.

Beca stopped in the middle of her fancy office. "I never knew that planning a dinner would be this _fucking_ hard" she says.

Luke lifted his face up as he squinted his eyes. "Are you dating someone?!" He exclaimed.

Beca shakes her head and let herself collapse in her chair. "I'm not. It's just a dinner not a dinner date, those are two different things" She cleared, massaging her temple with her fingers.

Luke was unconvinced, "Okay, just a dinner it is. Then I'll just pretend here that I didn't saw you pacing back and forth for two straight hours because of what I assume is to come up with something for _just_ a dinner, not a dinner date because as you have said those are two different things.. okay I _get_ it" Luke earned an automatic eye roll from the dj.

"Shut up, you're not helping"

"What kind of a girl is she? I _might_ be some help" Luke was suddenly interested. It's been months since Beca had started having her attention and eyes for someone. Beca didn't respond but gave him a knowing look, " _Don't_ tell me that she is that lovely redhead from the artic-" Luke's eyes widened as he got Beca's look. "Oh my god"

"I told you, you weren't gonna be that _some_ help" Beca's eyes rolled as she leaned over her desk and burried her face on her palms.

"Excuse me?" Luke cleared and closed his folders of Beca's schedules and threw it somewhere on the couch. "You haven't asked but you are talking to a man who has a lot of experience with some awesomely great dates right now" He added.

"How could you be on those _awesomely great dates_ when you're not even seeing someone? Cut the shit, Luke I'm not interested" there's no interest with Beca's tone as she lifts her phone up.

"Point taken" Luke admitted, scartching his neck. "But I have read some articles anout the most romantic places around LA, that could maybe at least help"

"Okay fine, shoot it" Beca was totally uninterested but it won't hurt to hear the list Luke has from that article that he have read, as he said.

"Have you heard the new Italian restaurant somewhere around LA? They've been getting a lot of good reviews about their pastas" Luke beamed with a suggestive smile as Beca frowns with Luke's first suggestion.

"We went there earlier" Beca says, blankly.

"Oh so you were with her earlier, and _totally_ made you forget about your meeting with Skrillex huh? This is oddly new and not so Beca Mitchell" Luke observes with a coy smile, of course Beca rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any better idea? Because if you then please say it out, and stop me from hiring a legit event planner" Beca says, showing her phoney to Luke. An event planner is a great but unnecessary idea Beca has in her mind right now and she's not even joking.

Luke bursted into laughter upon hearing that as he laid his back on the couch. That lovely redhead must've done something to make the great Beca Mitchell go nuts about a dinner.

"Are _fucking_ serious? If you could only hear yourself talking right now... _Jesus,_ Beca.." Luke could barely finish his sentence as he laughs in between of his words. Beca was feeling the total opposite. Though she's aware that this is really making her go nuts. Something she never experienced before. Chloe Beale is _something_ else.

"Shut up" Beca says, though she's fully aware and could understand why Luke couldn't just stop his laughter. He was snorting as he started to lean back from the couch, but then stopped after a few more moments and fixed the collar of his navy blue polo shirt. Luke glanced off to the dj who was with her usual resting bitch face.

"Okay" he started, starting to regain his own seriousness. Beca was still on her same face. "I watched a movie and it was really great. They were total strangers who just met on a bar one day, both struggling to move on with their lives and recent breakups and ended up with a one night stand an-...-" Beca was listening to the first few words, hoping to get a way better idea from Luke this time but totally got where he is going after those few words. Luke would probably tell her the whole story first before going onto the reason why he started to talk about it on the first place. And Beca's sure of that.

"Okay I don't need the whole plot, I need a fucking idea for a dinner, not a movie review"

"You're impatient" Luke argues. The dj didn't respond as she doesn't want to cause arguments more, her head is a whole mess right now and an argument with Luke would just make it even worse. "Okay so here's the part that you've been waiting for... the lead took the girl on a sweet ass date that took him forever to plan because of things that went in to their way and stuffs-"

"Just head to your fucking suggestion" Luke just hitted her toll of patience.

"So impatient" Luke repeated, earning a glare from the tuny brunette who has her fingers running through her hair again. Now she's not sure of why did she even consider relying on Luke about these things. "So back to my story, the lead took his girl to a yacht date around Italy. It was just so sweet and all. Any girl would love that"

"What is this discussion about?" A man with a shades on came through the open door as he sat beside Luke. "What's with the dates and movies about?" He asked again, this taking time taking his shades off as he gave the both a questioning look.

"Beca's dating!" Like exclaimed.

"You are dating?!" Theo asked with a surprised tone as he glanced to the both for answers. Beca instantly shook her head while Luke nods with a megawatt smile.

"I'm not!" Beca exclaimed.

"She is" Luke says, way calmer than the dj.

"It's just a dinner! Ugh! fine... think whatever or how the hell you like" Beca surrenders, letting a big sigh after. Luke is always a pain in the ass.. though actually its worse when he's teamed up Theo.

"And when is this dinner happening? Theo asked again, with a frown. Luke wiggled his brows.

"Okay, I'm done here.. I'll get myself some air away from the two of you. There's so much _pollution_ in here" Beca stood up and got her phone from the table and scooted out.

* * *

"No! There's no finger banging tonight, Aubrey!" Chloe exclaimed through her phone while leaning down to start packing her used and worn out things. It would be an inconvenience for her to pack tomorrow so she might as well start today.

" _She literally asked you out on a date_!"

"She asked me for a dinner, not for a date" Chloe says, trying not to raise her pitch. She threw her worn clothes on her luggage and stood up to go to the counter where her phone is.

" _You know what? Okay fine, go out with that fun sized dj. Just don't call me crying about how she fingerbanged and left you alone after_ "

Chloe rolled her eyes as if Aubrey's gonna see it as she leans over to her phone she says, "Believe and imagine what you want, I'll hang up now.. I better get ready"

" _Whatever, Beale. I'm just warning you"_

"And I love you too, Aubrey!" She says cheerfully before letting Aubrey end the call. She then hurried back to her luggage and onto the bathroom where her other clothes are.

She appreciates Aubrey so much. She's been there with her ups and downs since the first day they met through an acapella group back in college. They've been through hell with their past groups until they got to lead the group once their seniors graduated. That's the same with Stacie, though she have just met her once they held up a audition for the new generation of The Barden Bellas. They were three opposite person in terms of their characteristics in their lives. Chloe was the close talker who alway beamed with her bright smile, the usual friendly person who doesn't bother considering anyone's boundaries. Aubrey was the strict and goal minded person, the one who wants everything fine and going smooth. And Stacie, Stacie was somewhat just like Chloe too, but just wilder, she has her own live to live and would do anything to live it to the fullest. But nonetheless of their differences the three found their own special thing that makes them bond and stick.

And of course, how could she forget those days. Those devastating days when _Tom_ , her boyfriend of five years have cheated and left her. They were literally the _it_ couple. That kind of couple that you'd thought would end up in marriage. That almost perfect couple who struggles with nothing. That Chloe left Chloe to be a literally mess and devastated since that. She struggled with having anxieties, eating disorders and depression, the total opposite of her sunny, happy, rainbows and unicorns disposition in life. But Aubrey and Stacie stayed. They never left her even at times when Chloe would push and shut them out herself. Aubrey and Stacie were there to pull herself up when she couldn't.

And those times really meant everything to Chloe. That's why she couldn't blame Aubrey for being a strict and overprotective bestfriend to her. Though Stacie is too, she's just a little cooler, calmer and open than Aubrey who goes literally wild whenever Chloe talks about having interest or even just being friends with anyone.

Saturday, 7:00 pm

Chloe's phone came buzzing at her side table as the redhead rushed over it. She opened it up and saw the screen before pressing accept.

 _"Hey"_ Chloe heard the tiny brunette's voice over her speakers as she tries to bit her lip from stopping it to smile.

"Hey, Beca!"

 _"You ready? Because I may or may not be just 6 minutes away from the hotel"_ Chloe nodded, forgetting that they're just on an audio call, but not minding too as she still forces to stop her forming megawatt smile.

"Yep. I should maybe go down now, and wait for you at the lobby so you wouldn't have to go in" She says, balancing her phone between her shoulder and right ear as she wear her black heels.

 _"That doesn't seems to be a bad idea, just stay inside though, it's quite humid outside, I don't think it's great for a lady to stay out with the that weather"_ Chloe couldn't help but to surrender and smile with this.

"I'm from Georgia so humidity doesn't really bother me that much, but I got it. I'll just wait for you on the lobby" Chloe strapped her heels close and got her phone from her shoulders and ear.

She could hear Beca's chuckle between the line before the dj spoke again, _"Okay, sure"_

"You should focus with driving and just text me when you're here. I'll be going down now" Chloe took her last glance on the mirror, and fixed some imaginary unsmooth details on her clothes before walking to her door.

 _"Hmmkay, I'll see you in a bit"_ And with that the phone call ended. Chloe still couldn't get her smile off of her face as she locks her hotel door and heading to the elevator and pressing the lobby button.

Chloe walked over to the lobby and approached the comfortable and classy couch in the middle of it and sat down. She may or may not be dreaming right now. She just can't really still sink the thought that a famous dj, prouducer and music label owner is taking her out on a dinner. I mean who wakes up one day, being kissed by a dj and waking up the next day having lunch and dinner with the same dj? No one but her.

Fidgeting her fingers while rocking her feet, her phone buzzed on her lap. Chloe flinched with the vibration and quickly got her phone. She opened it and place her thumb on top of the home button where her fingerprint was immediately recognised.

 _From : Beca, 7:05 pm_

_Hey I'm here_

Chloe couldn't help but to smile as she stood up on her heels. She fixed some small details on her dress and quickly headed to the exit of the lobby. She gracefully walked over the huge glass door as a hotel personnel opened it up for her. Her eyes immediately landed on an all black luxurious car, with the windows down. Chloe squinted her eyes as she peaked over the inside of the car, she saw a tiny brunette looking down to her phone, her back is peacefully rested on the car seat and has her usual odd face as the light from the phone allowed her to see it. Chloe chuckles and got her phone, she opened it and launched her messages.

 _To : Beca, 7: 06 pm_

 _Look over to your left ;)_

* * *

Beca's mind was full of crashing thoughts as she pulled on her overly tight pants, and spiked sneakers on along with her favorite black leather jacket that has tiny gold destails on it. She doesn't want to look overly dressed she just want to look rather presentable and nice for the dinner. I mean it's just a dinner after all, not a date, as how she says it. Even though she went through hoops and loops with it by deciding and planning where they would go, what would they eat and also of course, considering the food, if it would suit with Chloe's taste or if Chloe has an allergy with those like it was _goddamn_ date or it's like her life depended on it.

The tiny brunette got her car keys on the kitchen counter as she grabbed her phone as well. She was walking to the door, and pressed her phone open to check for messages or something but found none. She thought of texting Chloe for a second but just decided to call her when she's on the way, since she doesn't want to hurry Chloe.

The tiny brunette then closed her house and double checked it before going to her car. She pressed her car keys in and tossed her phone on the shutgun seat as she gripped the steering wheel and started to manoeuvre her way out and to hit the road.

She wasn't listening to any songs as she drive. She was just playing with her fingers as she constantly taps it on her steering wheel to make beats out of nowhere. She was also feeling the not so cold breeze of the LA streets. It was quite humid, which is not so great for driving with the windows down but she just felt like it would be nice to have a breath of fresh air right now. It was so long ago since the last time she had it. She's been super busy with dj-ing, producing, managing business and all the shit she's been to after her split up with Megan. She didn't had the time to relax or to give herself a break. She just found overworking and distractions very therapeutic since then. She just felt like being enclosed to this room full of beats, rythm, sounds and music where she would work for hours until she gets tired of it and until she got used to it.

Life's been really hard for Beca after their split up. Megan was the second person closest to her beside Jesse who she was been really comfortable with for a very long time. She wasn't that kind of person who talks to everyone and make conversations out of nowhere. She's basically the _I just answer the worthy questions_ kind of person, the one who basically shuts people out. And it's was a huge surprise to her that she had finally opened up for someone after Jesse. She had found comfort and safeness in Megan. And it broke her the most to lose the someone in she have been comfortable to an instant. To lose someone she just had invested her efforts, time and emotions to. She sucks with her emotions but she had tried to kept it right with Megan. That she beated and blaimed herself up with questions like _where did she go wrong_ , _where did she fucked up_ , _what happened_ and _how did she let that happen_ when she came home with varieties pizzas she knew Megan would love, and a bottle wine she thought of sharing with Megan the whole night while talking about stuffs like how they normally stay up all night with wines in their hands just to see Megan, the woman she loved kissing another guy on their front door.

She almost broke the guy's whole face if she wasn't just stopped by Jesse who was with her to surprise Megan. She could've even ended his life by that time with colourful words and punches probably by anger, frustration and pain to see someone you trust the most breaks you right in front of your eyes.

With that memory on her mind, Beca couldn't help but to feel uneasy as she turned her car left as soon as the green light headed go. She didn't actually have put her attention on the road for those few minutes of having a breakthrough of those awful memories in her mind. She looks around as she drives slower and saw the signs. Luckily, she hadn't lost her mind and was just able to keep and to be in the route even with those things on her mind.

Beca let a deep sigh out, blocking everything from her mind and bringing her soul focus on the road. She was just around some blocks around the hotel and it sounds like a great idea to give Chloe a call now to check her out if she's ready or not.

The tiny dj got her phone from the shutgun seat and dialled Chloe's number and turned it to loud speaker which was connected to her car.

"Hey" she greeted.

 _"Hey, Beca!"_ She immediately heard Chloe's response from the other line. She's not great with emotions and with identifying them but she can tell that she could hear joy and excitement from the redhead's voice and that just makes her smile uncontrollably, alone in her car. I know its weird, and not so Beca Mitchell.

"You ready? Because I may or may not be just 6 minutes away from the hotel" she asked.

 _"Yep. I should maybe go down now, and wait for you at the lobby so you shouldn't have to go in"_ she heard the redhead's voice again. She could also hear some noises from the background, which Beca have assumed was from Chloe who she also assume is prepping up from the noises.

"That doesn't seems to be a bad idea, just stay inside though, it's quite humid outside, I don't think it's great for a lady to stay out with the that weather" she says. She could see Chloe's cheeks starting to burn red from her mind right now and that just made her grin to herself.

 _"I'm from Georgia so humidity doesn't really bother me that much, but I got it. I'll just wait for you on the lobby"_ she chuckled with that.

"Okay sure" she says.

 _"You should focus with driving and just text me when you're here. I'll be going down now"_ The sweet and concern tone in Chloe's voice was enough to turn her grin into a smile as she nods enthusiastically to herself.

 _"Hmmkay, I'll see you in a bit"_ was all she have managed to say before ending the call.

Beca was still smiling to herself as she take a another turn.

And after smoothly five minutes of driving she have reached the hotel. She went through the front entrance and decided to wait in there inside her car as she launched her messages on her phone. She rested her back at the seat and started to type letters.

 _To : Chloe, 7:05 pm_

 _Hey I'm here_

She pressed send and looked over the lobby to wonder her eyes and look for a specific redhead but there were no evidence of redness so she thought that maybe Chloe's somewhere around inside and just decided to wait a little more. They weren't in a hurry and she have nothing to do for the rest of the night so time won't be a problem.

She opened her Twitter and looked over her notifications. It's been days since she have opened her account. There were the usual bombard tweets from her fans and from the people who love and enjoy her musics. It was of course, full of positive tweets of how much they enjoy her musics and works. She couldn't help but to smile upon reading those tweets. Fans and people who enjoys her music never fails to warm her heart, it feels like she's doing it right every time she reads those. Of course, she couldn't avoid getting some of negative ones too, she just doesn't really care about those and the thought of majority of the feedbacks are always positive than negative put her at ease every time.

Beca continued to skim over her timeline until a message popped into her screen.

 _From : Chloe, 7: 06 pm_

 _Look over to your left ;)_

She read it and put down her phone to follow what Chloe have said. Her blank and usual face immediately turned into a smiling once she saw Chloe standing across of her car. She didn't want to waste any second and quickly buckled her seatbelts off and headed to Chloe.

Beca couldn't help but to be mesmerised by the beauty of Chloe as she walks over her. Chloe was wearing a simple white dress that perfectly hugs her body, her cleavage was kind of visible too, making Beca's heart pound harder and a gorgeous black stilettos, that makes her quite taller than the dj and of course her breathtaking red hair that flows over her shoulders with soft curls on the end. Chloe's elegantly simple look was enough to make Beca's eyes turn hearts, as she tries hardest not to drop her jaw.

"Jesus Christ, you look beautiful" Beca couldn't help but to say. She knew that she'd be breathless if she didn't say it. It'll probably tugg her mind all through the night, and plus she wanted to remind Chloe about that too.

Beca grinned as she saw Chloe's blushing red cheeks again.

"Oh thank you" she heard Chloe says with a shy smile and of course her bloddy red cheeks. "You look beautiful too"

Beca wasn't expecting to hear that as her eyes widened, looking down to hide her blush. She _never_ blush with compliments like those but Chloe could just literally turn her beliefs up and down in an instant, making her badass self curl into a little soft ball of shyness. I mean, well in some cases Megan had turned her into one but not as fast as Chloe could do it. It took her six months to be comfortable with Megan before they started dating and with Chloe it took her... what? A _night_ to be curling and blushing like a 16 year old teenager who just got love strucked.

"Oh my gosh, are you blushing?" Chloe asked, more like teasing as she felt Chloe's hands on her chin. The redhead was trying to lift her face up.

Beca swats her hands off of her and tries to return her usual face as she looks over to the redhead again. "I never blush, Chloe" she says, _totally lying_.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Dj Mitchell B" Chloe winks playfully at her.

Beca could feel her blood boiling on her cheeks from that as she hides it under an exaggerated eye roll. She had enough of blushing and her badass side is not really impressed.

Beca wondered her eyes around, trying to pick up some words and landed to a situation caused by her car.

"Yeah, but I think we should head out now" Beca pointed at the sudden traffic jam on the lobby's exit caused by her car. She have forgotten how she parked it in the middle the moment she stepped out of it. Why does she forget things when she's with Chloe? Cars were unable to move in and out of the lobby's front as Beca cringes to the traffic situation.

Chloe quickly nodded and says that they should better go before the dj could get again into another article but of causing a traffic jam this time which has of course gained a laugh and an eye roll from the dj.

"So where are we headed to?" Chloe asks with a smile as she buckled her seatbelt up.

Beca glanced to her for a second before putting her hands on the steering wheel, she smiles as she says, "It's for me to know, and for you to find out"

* * *

Chloe doesn't have any idea where they are now as she took her seatbelt off and went out of the car as she was assisted by Beca. It was dark and all you could see were just the fairy lights on a little cozy looking house. Chloe could only tell that they're somewhere in the woods and that it looks breathtakingly beautiful. All they could hear were the sound of crickets who probably lives on the thousands of standing tall tress that were around the place and the sound of the wind as it hits their faces and messes their hair.

"Where are we?" Chloe couldn't help but to ask.

Beca looked over her shoulders and stopped to wait for Chloe. "I don't have any idea too, I just found this peaceful place out in the internet and everyone says that it's awesomely great and some stuffs about positive reviews" She says.

Chloe chuckles with that, "I never knew you were this invested with the dinner. I thought we'll go to that Italian restaurant that serves the bestest pasta again, so I tried to look very Italian" She says, pointing out at her outfit.

A grin grew on Beca's face as she laughs quickly with Chloe. "Oh, that place was nice for a lunch, but I don't think it'll be that nice for dinner too" she says. Chloe smiled and started to walk together to the entrance.

Beca of course, opened the door for the redhead and went after her. A light and even more cozier ambiance welcomed them as they went it. More fairy lights were hanged along with a couple of dream catchers on the ceiling, giving them the hobo vibe.

Chloe's eyes wandered around the place with _awe while_ Beca heas to the reception counter.

But something came to Chloe's mind as she brought her eyes to the whole place. There are no dining tables or any eating and dining equipments around the place. There were just comfy couches and some swings lying everywhere.

"Hey" she heard Beca's voice behind her. Chloe turned and faced the tiny brunette with a smile.

"Hey"

"Let's go" Beca says holding up a car that looks like something same with a hotel card key. Chloe frowned.

"To where?" Chloe asks, innocently.

Beca chuckled, "You didn't think that we'll dine in here didn't you?" She asks, more like a statement. Chloe was nodding slightly with the unsure look on her face. Beca couldn't help but to chuckle harder with Chloe's response. "Silly. Come on, I'll take you to where we should be" she say before gripping Chloe's hands and opening a fancy looking door that let them in to a dock.

Chloe's eyes widened as she saw a luxurious yacht on the end of the dock as they were assisted closer to it. She couldn't help but to throw a " _you did not_ " look to Beca constantly as the tiny brunette chuckles in response. Chloe was assisted down on the yatch after Beca. Her heels stepped onto the luxurious yacht as Beca led the way in. A couple of personnel on the yacht greeted them with warm smiles and court greetings that they returned as well. Chloe was still in daze when she felt Beca's hands on her right shoulder.

"Follow me" The dj says, giving her a smile. Chloe responded with a smile as well as she nods. She's still sinking the thought that they're on a yacht . She heard of how luxurious these things are from variety shows and have read some articles about it on the internet and she knows how much it'll cost for someone to rent this. I mean it's possible for a music label owner to rent this in an instant but Chloe still thinks that its too much and she's not worthy enough to experience this.

Chloe's eyes even widened as Beca opened a door that leads to the outside deck where a candle light dinner was set up. It was full of fairy lights and of course, candles around.

"Oh shit, I didn't know that the set up would look like this..." Beca scratches the back of her head as she saw how romantic the vibe is with the table set up. She have booked this without looking thoroughly the set up, making her wish that she did.

"No it's fine, it's beautiful" Chloe says instantly, looking over the dinner set up as the yacht started to row onto the calm river between the woods. It was dark but the fairy lights and the yacht's lights were able to make everything visible. The yacht started slowly until it was fixed onto a speed Chloe assumed was its normal speed. It's not bumpy or anything, Beca assisted Chloe on to her seat and sat after to hers.

"I didn't know that everything would be this extra, sorry" Beca says, shyly, looking all over the place.

Chloe chukles for a second as she shakes her head, "No this is amazing, this is actually my first time to experience this and the thought of that I'm not worthy enough is tugging my mind, but thank you for this"

"No!" Beca exclaimed and coughed after. Chloe may or may not have flinched in surprise of the sudden raise of Beca's tone. "I mean, no.. yeah sorry, no, you deserve this. _Jesus_ , you even deserve better than this" she says, scratching an itch on her neck.

Chloe couldn't help but to blush with that and was unable to pick up words to respond. And as if the someone heard her cry of help, a buttler came in and stood beside their table.

"Should we serve the food, Ma'am?" The casual looking man asked Beca, courtly.

Beca looked over to Chloe, asking if its okay, or if she's hungry or not. Chloe nodded to respond so Beca said that it would be great if they do.

The meals were immediately served on the table. It was a full course meal. A tenderloin steak which was marinated to perfection as Chloe could smell it. And after serving everything and asking them if they need something more all the personnel left to give the two the time to chat.

"I don't exactly know your taste with food but I hope you like the steak" Beca said pointing out to Chloe's plate which holds the perfectly cooked steak and some vegetables.

"No, its fine. It looks delicious" Chloe beamed with a smile as she looks down to her plate.

"And the wine too, they said that it's the best wine on the house. You should try it" Beca says again.

Chloe found it strange. Its like Beca's nervous about something that shouldn't make her nervous. She's pointing out to everything and asks if it's okay with her.

"Calm down, Beca. Everything is perfect, and when I say everything I really mean it. I'm having fun, you don't have to think of anything" Chloe assured the dj as she slipped her hands on top of the anxious brunette's.

Beca landed her eyes on Chloe's deep blue eyes as she nods. She's just anxious if Chloe would like it or if Chloe's not comfortable around the surrounding or with anything. She just wanted this night to be perfect as possible.

"Yeah, look at me. It's fine, I'm having a great time" Chloe repeated with a calm tone that soothes Beca down.

"Sorry it's been months since the last time I've done this and it's making me really anxious and everything" Beca says.

Chloe shakes her head and chuckled softly. She brought her hands off of Becas to hold her fork. "Calm down, here look, I'm gonna taste this steak that seems to be cooked to perfection" she says, gently cutting the meat and bringing it in to her mouth.

Beca unconsciously smiled as she saw the look on Chloe's face as she chew the steak. It was enough for her to know that Chloe's having fun.

"Oh my god, Beca this is so great!" Chloe exclaimed. Beca laughs with that and saw the redhead cutting her steak too. Chloe raised the piece of meat and tries to feed it to Beca with her beaming smile.

"Here try it, open your mouth wide" Chloe says, as if she's feeding a toddler. Beca who got Chloe's action instantly groaned and rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

"Oh no, Chloe. I can do it" She says, swatting Chloe's hands.

But instead of bringing the fork and piece of meat down Chloe reached it over to Beca's mouth and did an instant glare, making Beca unconsciously swallow the food. Chloe laughed and leaned back to her chair with a smug grin. Beca groaned, throwing a death glare to Chloe, as the redhead giggles.

* * *

The dinner was great and amazing. The food was something elese too. And the view was enough to make them in comfort as the cold breeze of the woods hits their faces through their bones, giving them shivers every now and then. The wine Beca have said that was the best wine in the house was now half empty as they talk over about random things since they started.

With the wine glass on her hand, Chloe beamed with a smile towards the tiny brunette. They're now on the upper deck of the yacht, both standing and leaning in to the steel barriers of it as they enjoy the calming view of the trees and the LA's skyline.

"This is great, I couldn't help myself but to say thank you every now and then" Chloe says.

Beca took a small sip on her wine and glances over to the redhead. A smile registered on her lips as she says, "Yeah, I was just about to say that I wan to ban that _thank you_ tonight, but you got it first"

"I'm just really grateful" Chloe says, chuckling. Beca nodded.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Beca asks. "No, I mean you're beautiful every time, yeah.. but you're looking extra fine tonight. I can't keep it to myself" She added, flashing a smile.

Of course that instantly made Chloe blush in just a matter of second, "You have said that for the 8th time now, maybe I should consider to ban those words too, just to be fair" she says.

"You can't do that" Beca argues with a soft laugh. "I'm stating the truth..and truths were made to be stated" she added, raising a brow.

Chloe sipped on to her wine and shakes her head. "You're being all cheesy, Dj Mitchell B"

Beca grinned. "I wasn't even starting yet" she says. Chloe's brows narrowed as she flashed a confused look.

Beca smiled as she shrugs. "I've had this thought on my mind since _that night._ Since that night that I saw you dancing you shoulders off to my music at the poolbar" Beca paused as Chloe's eyes narrowed even more. "Specifically that night, when I finally had the balls to talk to you, and left you within a few moments. I know how much of a dick move that is. It's just that I.. uh- uhhm, I saw Megan that time"

Chloe's not sure of where is this going but she was directly staring at the brunette's deep ash gray eyes as she talks.

"I suck with emotions and feelings like really, really bad and I hate myself for that. So when I uh- saw her I immediately thought of running away" Chlo nodded as she carefully listens to Beca. "I'm sorry, I also don't know why I felt like I needed to tell these things to you, so just please bare with me. That night, you uh- _got_ my attention, yeah.. your gorgeous red hair stood up from the crowd. and you're dancing skill was something too" Beca couldn't help but to chuckle as she saw Chloe's reaction to every word she is saying. She could remember that time when she couldn't get her eyes off of her from the crowd. "I have all these on my head and mind for a night now, and I don't think that I could survive another one without telling these to you Uhh- _fuck this_ , I can't come up with the right words. This isn't how I imagined this to be, sorry, I've actually been internally practicing my vocabulary and self with how I'd tell these to you but it still turned out this worse so I'll just express it through the way I'm _best_ at"

Chloe felt her heart beat running fast as she heard those words from Beca. The tiny brunette gave her a soft smile as she leaned off from the steel bars. Beca stood up on her feet and faced Chloe.

 _This is the start of something beautiful_

 _This is the start of something new_

 _And you are the one that make me loose it all_

 _And you are the start of something new, ooh_

Chloe couldn't help _but_ to gasp when she heard Beca's voice as she started to sing. Beca's voice was literally music that she would want to listen to for the rest of her life.

 _And I'll throw it all away_

 _And watch you fall_ _Into my arms again_

 _And I'll throw it all away_

 _But watch you fall, now_

The cold breeze, the view and Beca's voice was enough to give shivers to Chloe. Beca was singing soulfully while taking glances to the startled redhead every now and then. Chloe was smiling, the lyrics are starting to answer her questions.

 _You are the earth that I will stand upon_

 _You are the words that I will sing, hmmm_

 _And I thrown it all away_ _And watched you fall, into his arms again_ _And I thrown it all away_ _Watched you fall, now_

Beca had never imagined ending up to this scenario with trying to say those things to Chloe. Actually she did some practice, she have equipped words and had the confidence to say it but she lost all of those in an instant. Maybe somewhere in the depths of Chloe's blue eyes when she stared at them earlier. Or when she felt Chloe's hands on top of hers when she reminded and assured her that she was having fun. Or when they would broke into laughter out of nowhere on their dinner earlier. She's not sure though, but she lost it all. The words and her vocabulary vanished all of a sudden, and was replaced by the first song that came up to her mind.

 _And take me back_

 _And take me home_

 _And watch me fall, down to earth_

 _Take me back, for..._

Beca stared deeply at Chloe, letting herself to get lost in those eyes. Chloe did the same as she gave Beca a smile.

 _This is the start of something beautiful_

The dj shut her eyes close and breathed in as she ended her song with a soft smile on her lips,

 _You are the start of something new_

"You made my heart so _goddamn_ happy since that night" Beca says as soon as she finished the song. Her eyes were still at the redhead's. She doesn't want to break it. "I rarely sing but it was just easier for me than telling it to you in words. I know that this got you in sudden, and that it feels weird that I have this on my mind even though we barely know each other and have barely shared times together. I've been _devastated_ and _shit_ for a very long time and you just made me feel _happiness_ again" Beca was using a lot of hand gestures, probably from her nervousness or from being anxious. Chloe could see that but was still unable to respond and was just staring at her, kind of adding some fire to Beca's anxieties. Beca's heart is beating fast as she swallowed hard and had the courage to speak again, "I know you're creeped out, I'm so sorry, b-but please say something. I- I understand I-

Beca's word was cut off as she felt a sudden contact on her lips. Her eyes widened as she felt her heart throbbing fast. Chloe is kissing her and it took her a couple of seconds to respond. The wind was the only reason Beca had to have shivers until she felt Chloe's lips on her, she just had another reason so have shivers. Chloe's soft lips was enough to wake her every nerve and calm her stiffened limbs.

Beca couldn't help but to smile in between their long lingering kiss as she found Chloe's neck. Chloe let out some soft moans before breaking up the kiss.

"I-I think I like you" Beca admitted, panting for breath. "No, _fuck-_ I like you" she cleared, her eyes were yelling the same thing as she glanced deeply at Chloe. Her hands were around the redhead's waist as she grip it tightly, making them an inch closer to each other.

A smile registered on Chloe's lips as she nods. "You look beautiful with that smile on" she whispers and leaned over the tiny brunette's neck, engraving some soft kisses on it.

"That smile only appears when I'm with you" Beca says, bitting her lip to stop her from moaning from the sensation Chloe's giving her. " _Fuck, Chloe_ "

Chloe stopped what she is doing and brought her face back across of Beca's. She giggles playful and pinched the tiny brunette's nose. "Let's take everything slowly" she says.

Beca nodded, returning Chloe's smile. "Yeah sure, lets do that. We have a lot of time in our hands, we don't have to rush anything. As long as I'm with you I'm cool with everything"

Chloe nodded with that as well. Her smile grew even wider as she leaned in to kiss Beca one more time.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 done :)_**

 ** _song used : This - Ed Sheeran_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The day after that night came smooth. Beca woke up feeling on top of the world after a long time of hating the sun ray of the morning sun that would hit her eyes open and the of course the morning noises she have never loved until now. She woke up rather happy than annoyed. Knotting her hair into a quick bun she stood up from the bed and took her phone. There were of course a ton of messages and emails but a certain message made her heart pound.

 _From : Chloe, 6:39 am_

 _Good morning, Beca. I just wanted to thank you for the wonderful night we had. Make sure to eat breakfast and don't you ever skip meals, I'll see you later? ;)_

Beca felt a soft smile forming on her lips as she typed in letters.

 _To : Chloe, 7:07 am_

 _I should be the one thanking you for that awesome night, Chloe. You up for breakfast? I don't want to have it alone._

Beca hit send and hurried to the bathroom. She won't lie or deny it to herself, she just wanted to see Chloe again.

Sunday, 7:40 pm 

It all went pretty fast. Hours came fast like seconds. They have spent the whole say snuggled and hanging out to Chloe's hotel room. Beca have called sick to work and had her whole day focused to Chloe. They ordered pizzas and bought some chips from their so-called movie marathon which Beca have just slept into. She's never been a fan of those, which is the total opposite of the biggest movie sucker, a.k.a Chloe Beale.

Stealing kisses in between of those hours, cuddling and talking about anything and everything have consumed their day until it has unfortunately come to the hour where Beca's now helping Chloe with her luggages down from her car's compartment. They're now in the airport.

"Ugh I hate this" Beca hissed under her breath. Chloe got a trolley for her luggages and pushed it right across of Beca.

"I'm sorry for being such an inconvenient, you know I could just hire someone to help me with these" Chloe says, worried as she started to help Beca.

Beca shakes her head in an instant and glanced over the redhead. "No. I mean, I don't hate helping you out, the thing I hate is this part where you gotta leave in any minute"

Chloe's shoulders dropped the moment she heard that. Beca haven't said anything about her leaving until now. And hearing that from the dj is enough for Chloe to be apologetic. And don't even get Chloe started at Beca's pleading eyes.

"And there's go my favorite dj, being all clingy with her puppy eyes over me again" Chloe snickers and beamed, leaning over to tap Beca's nose as she says a little " _boop_ ".

Beca frowned and shakes her head with Chloe's weirdness and undeniable cuteness.

"Okay everything is stacked up pretty well now" Beca sighed looking down at Chloe's mountain of luggages, lying to perfection on the airport trolley.

Chloe heaved and pushed the trolley on the side and walked over the dj. Her ocean blue eyes gazed to Beca's lonely deep gray eyes as she clung her arms over the tiny brunette's neck. Beca sighed and looked down. If staying is an option, Chloe would do it in a heartbeat. But its not, she can't just leave everything and be with Beca.

"Hey, lift you face up to me" Chloe says.

It took Beca a few seconds to bring her face back. "Yeah, you know what? You could just swiftly go without making me this sad- without clinging on to me" Chloe felt a pair of hands on her waist, Beca pushed her over her petite body, making her arms drop off of the dj's shoulders.

Chloe sheepishly smiled to Beca's direction. "Okay, okay" She surrenders with her hands up and chuckled softly before going back to get her trolley.

"So, this is a goodbye now?" Chloe gripped the trolley down and pushed it towards her. Beca was just staring at her, standing to where Chloe have left her few seconds ago. Chloe was trying to read the look on Beca's eyes. She could hear it screaming of wanting her to stay. It made her heart sunk in an instant as she rolled in and says, "Okay, I get it... I'll go now" Chloe dropped her shoulders down and started to walk off behind a knowing grin. She knew Beca couldn't resist her.

Beca's hands came trembling as she eyes the redhead walking slowly to the airport's entrance. Cursing under her breath, she sprinted off with her tiny legs. She pulled Chloe by the waist and crashed their lips together. Chloe immediately grew a wide smirk on her lips as she responded with a rather slow and soft kiss. She know Beca pretty well.

There's a pretty big amount of people on the airport now and they're so sure of that. Beca's a well know dj who has a unique figure which could be easily recognized even with a huge amount of crowd. Chloe could feel everyone staring at them, as she hears some whistle of _hoots_ and some camera flashing to their direction. Beca could feel it too, but she's too caught up to the moment of tendering Chloe's lips to give attention to the sudden crowd who are witnessing their little moment.

" _God_ , can't you just stay?" Beca whispered as their lips parted. Chloe grinned and pulled her into a huge bear hug. She felt Chloe's breath on her neck, giving her shivers down her spine. Beca couldn't help but to smile.

"Fly safely" Beca says as she surrenders and rolled along to the hug. Camera flashes and eyes were still at their direction. Chloe didn't respond but she felt her gripping tightly.

"You should consider go in now. I swear to God, I don't think I could fight the urge of taking you back home if you continue this" Beca sighs and pulled out from the hug herself, and when their body finally departed from each other, her eyes widened to the view of Chloe's bloodshot eyes with tears dripping out from it. Her nose is screaming crying too. "Oh no, don't cry, no" she says, wiping it out. Crying Chloe is the last thing she wanted to see.

Chloe didn't respond for a few seconds of containing herself up, and with a few more sobs and tears she shakes her head and gave the dj a weak soft smile. "Sorry, I'm a mess" her voice was still cracking but her smile is enough to make Beca feel at ease. That smile that always beameven when she's crying.

"We'll make this work. This,... us" Beca paused and got her hands. "We _won't_ fade. Let's keep in touch, okay? Text me before you take off and after the flight, when you got home and before you sleep, text me tomorrow as well- no, _scratch that_ , text me every time" Beca laughed to herself and scratched an ich on her neck. Chloe with her crying eyes, couldn't help but to chuckle.

"I will, if you promise to never skip meals"

"I already promised that, Chloe" Beca smirked.

"Right" Chloe smiles. Beca does too. "I should better go in now" Beca could feel a sting in her insides but she managed to nod. "I'll miss you" Chloe pulled Beca for the last hug.

"Same" Beca gripped Chloe's body tightly as if her life depended on it before she started to feel the warmth of their bodies together, slowly fade. Chloe smiled at her before she started to walk off.

Beca felt a familiar coldness which roam around her body as soon as she saw Chloe passing the airport's entrance and fading away right after. It was the same coldness she had until Chloe came to fire it up. The warmth of Chloe have officially left her zone and she couldn't help but to just wish of feeling it again.

People are still there, eyes, cameras- all of it. And Beca, who didn't want another possible issues or articles, started to turn around, and tried to get through the crowd. She could see some paps along the way too, they're basically hovering their cameras to her face so its not impossible for her to notice them.

" _How are you, Beca Mitchell?"_

" _Is that the same woman you kissed on the hotel?"_

" _Who is she, Beca?"_

" _Are you dating?"_

 _"Did you finally moved on from Megan?"_

" _Is she a rebound after your split up with Megan?"_

Beca doesn't actually have the interest to acknowledge those questions until that specific one. That certain question rang a bell and Beca wouldn't let that slip. Chloe doesn't deserve that. No one does. So, furiously, Beca turned and faced the man with a camera, and a hundred of blinding flash.

"Fuck off, man" she says, with her annoyed and rather angry tone. The man was unable to respond, clicking his camera unconsciously. "Dude, back and fuck off. Stop wasting your oxygen for _goodness_ ' sake, it's not cool." And with that Beca walked off.

* * *

"You're staying up?" A voice rang behind her as she saw a cup of coffee being placed over her mixer's table.

"You're still here?" Beca asked, getting the cup of coffee and took a sip. The last time she consumed caffeine in her body was the take out she got from Starbucks before she went to Chloe for breakfast. Usually, she have coffee on breakfast, afternoon breaks, before she sleeps and some extras whenever she felt like having it. And today, she only had one and it almost made her lose her chill, greatest example was with a certain papparazi.

"Yeah, I had some minor things to finish and saw the lights on your booth open" Luke answers. Beca nodded. "So you're staying up?" Luke asked again.

"Sort of, Skrillex wanted to drop it early next month" Beca rubbed her temple, looking directly at the loop of audios and beats lying in perfect order on her laptop's mixing application. Luke raised and eye brow.

"Yeah and speaking of Skrillex, he called me earlier about something he wished with you. He wanted to get you on his tour as his special guest"

Beca looked over and glanced to Luke. Its been months since the last time she performed. She's been practically rejecting every performance she'd been asked to and decided to just play sets on bars like how she used to, before hitting her life of flashing cameras and fame. She have decided to focus on producing than performing. She have always loved making musics and just being behind the success of the artists who sings out her masterpieces. She loves performing, yes she does for pete's sake. Performing makes her own the world by music and it never fail to make her heart warm, until she had come to the point of reaching everything but feeling _nothing_. She did, actually, before she met Megan. But her pieces was brought back. She loved Megan. And from being miserable she became happy, but to her surprise she ended up miserable again. Megan broke her. But now to her another surprise, she's feeling a peek of light and happiness she just want to last long. She found Chloe this time.

"Well, I don't feel like rejecting anything right now" Beca says casually.

Luke's eyes widened to his surprise. "You're not joking, aren't you?" He says, a smile forming on his lips. He's been with Beca that time when she lost her vibe with performing and was the one to push her back with it, and now it makes him really happy to know that she's having it again.

"I'm not, Luke" Beca says clearly as a smile curled up on her lips.

"Beca, I'm so proud of you! You finally had the balls to perform again" Luke says, patting her shoulders with his mega watt smile. Beca frowns as she chukles. "What in the world did that Chloe turned you in just two days" He added.

Beca rolled her eyes and continues chuckling for a moment until a thought came running to her mind. _Chloe._ "Holy shit, where's my phone?!" She flinched over her seat and stood up in a matter of three seconds or four. She could remember placing it somewhere as soon as she went in her booth from the airport. She doesn't usually use phone when working to keep her away from distractions and everything that has to do with bugling her when she's working. Chloe must've sent her messages just like how she said her to. _Fuck_.

"Why? What?" Luke asked looking at the sudden burst of panic with the dj. Beca's currently now pacing back and forth, even going down on her feet multiple times to check the under of her mixing table and drawers.

"What time is it?" Beca asked, opening her drawers one by one and checking if her phone is somewhat lying in there.

"Its past 2" Luke answered as he glances over his watch and over Beca again. He knew how organised Beca is with things _except_ her phone.

"Fuck" Beca cursed, and walked over the cabinet across the last cabinet she went to.

"I'll try to ring it" Luke says, getting his phone and speed dialling Beca's number. Beca froze as the loud ringing of her phone roamed over her booth, until she found her right pocket beaming with a known light and felt it vibrating in manner she made it to when she organised the vibration of her phone with her contacts. Luke gave him a grin before he bursts into fist of laughter.

"Right, it was just here" Beca says, rolling her eyes and got her phone to reject Luke's call. The sound of Luke's laughter is heard but she didn't bother to even shot him a glare. She immediately ran her fingers through her screen and called Chloe but it was unable to reach. Beca gave it another try and still it was unable. So, instead, Beca checked her inbox filled with messages she doesn't really care about, she went further up to the recents and saw Chloe's messages hours ago.

 _From : Chloe, 8:00 pm_

 _Hey, I just got in to the final security check, and have already checked in. Hope the paps and people didn't scare you away though. Miss yah already! :(_

 _From Chloe, 8:40 pm_

 _Hey just went in to the airplane. I'll text you before we take off. Drive safely, dj ;)_

 _From Chloe, 9:54 pm_

 _Few more seconds before we take off. I'll miss LA and of course u hehe ;-)_

 _From Chloe, 12:48 am_

 _Just landed back to Georgia. Gotta go out now. Text me back?_

 _From Chloe, 1:03 am _

_I got my luggages here with me now and just waiting for Aubrey and Stacie to come. It's forever humid in here, everything feels like melting. Hope you're doing great.. wherever you are? Text me back when u got time :)_

 _From : Chloe, 1:36 am_

 _Stacie and Aubrey picked me up, and we're already on our way back to the apartment. Where are you though? Text me back when you're back or when you got time to. Miss u big time! :(_

Beca couldn't help but to grin upon reading those but could also feel guilt over missing it. Beca slumped back to her chair and scratched her scalp. She already messed up with Chloe.

"Hey, you look like you've just fucked up something really bad" Luke called out, getting a chair for himself and placed it beside the dj.

"Yeah, I just did" Beca says, rolling in and massaging her temples. Luke frowned. "I missed Chloe's texts for goddamn five hours"

"Oh man, You really did. I heard girls go crazy with having unread and unanswered texts" Luke says, with his overly disappointed tone as he put his hands over his chest. Yeah, Luke could be a great actor who has a huge potential of winning an oscar.

"Shut up you're never helping" Beca groans, and placed her phone on her mixing table. Luke was just about to say something when it came buzzing and vibrating. Beca's eyes nearly bawled before she got in and saw Chloe's name on her screen.

Without a word Beca pressed accept and quickly leaned over her chair, making it comfortable for her to conversate through her phone. Luke noticed that, and couldn't help but to grin. _That Chloe must be really something_ , he thought.

"I'm so sorry that I missed your texts. I came to the booth as soon as I got out from the airport. I totally forgot about it, I'm so sorry...I messed up" Beca greeted in such a quick manner of apologising. Luke scoffed, earning a quix death glare from the dj.

"Oh God no, I'm fine.. yeah I ate dinner. I just got take outs though, yeah.. oh really? That's great, I hope you have a great rest. Yeah sure, good night to you too Chloe" And with that the call ended. Beca felt a breath of relief after it, she turned her phone down on her lap and shut her eyes closed. Luke was eyeing Beca and Beca could totally feel the energy of his eyes on her.

"What?" Beca asks, opening her eyes to shot him a stern look.

"So, you and that Chloe is really serious?" Luke aks.

Beca shrugged with the question as she felt a smile on her face, "I like her" she says.

* * *

Sunday, 8:00 pm

Seconds, minutes, days and months have pased. Actually, it's been exactly six months since that night. Its been six months of riding a roller coaster of feelings and emotions for Beca. A crazy one.

Its been eight months since her break up with Megan and six months since she had Chloe. It was definitely a roller coaster ride. Beca and Chloe started slowly as how they decided to. Distance didn't really matter for the both of them. They would text and call nonstop whenever they could. Video calls were their thing too, it usually kept them up all night of talking about everything and anything that goes on their minds until they doze off in front of their cameras. It's been their own little way of spending time together.

Beca have undeniably found comfort and safeness in Chloe for the past six months. But there's this feeling of needing and feeling something that pulls her back everytime. The feeling of needing someone other than Chloe. She needed Megan. And it kills her every time, to think about Megan even when she's in the middle of laughing into fist over a text, call or over a vide call with Chloe. _God_ , even at times when Chloe would make her heart flutter and jump in joy, she would just end up thinking about a specific person, Megan. Her guilt is killing her to death. She likes Chloe. She does. She like the feelings Chloe could give her. The joy and excitement only Chloe could bring her. The warmth of her messages that never fails to ease her every time she feels like messing up. Her voice on her phone's speakers that gave her shivers, especially when she chuckles whenever she hears something she think is adorable or funny. Those were just few of the little things she adores about Chloe, and it would possibly take her years to run it all down.

But there is this part of her that holds back every time she gives in to Chloe. She could always feel this tugging feeling in her heart that pulls her back, _always_. There's this part on her heart that felt empty. She doesn't know why, or how could she feel empty even with all the happiness she has. Its a feeling of longing for someone.

She thought it was just a phase. Because maybe she couldn't see Chloe physically. She thought it was just something minor, something just like longing for Chloe's presence. But it's not, because she wasn't really longing for Chloe and her presence, she's longing for Megan. And she realised it one night when her eyes landed on a specific lady in the club. Dancing freely with her hips and shoulders. She saw Megan across of her seat, dancing on the dance floor with the crowd. She was with Luke by that time, he asked her out to hang and get drinks. She couldn't reject and so she did. Her heart pumped fast with just looking at Megan. She was definitely having the time of her life as the beat of the music filled the area. Unconsciously, she found herself walking slowly to her. And the next thing she knew was that she was already kissing her deeply in the middle of the dance floor with a insanely loud and wild music echoing in her ears.

Of course, articles and news hyped the situation faster than she have expected. Luckily, Beca have managed to bribe them and turned them all down. She couldn't let Chloe hear that. _No_ , Chloe doesn't deserve that.

Since that night Beca and Megan have gone out again, privately and as secretively as possible. Beca wouldn't want to let Chloe know. _Yeah_ , such a dick and terrible move to do. She wanted to keep it up with Chloe as long as she can and as ridiculous it sounded it. Chloe have done everything for her and she wouldn't like to break her in million pieces, saying she's cropping her out of the picture because she's meeting her cheating ex girlfriend again. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Chloe. So slowly, like how they used to start, Beca started and tries to let them fade. Unanswered messages, missed calls and ditched video calls were just few of the things Beca have done to pull herself out from Chloe. Until one day, she decided to just disappear, thinking that it was the best idea. She cut her lines and ties off with Chloe. Without a word, she just went out. No text, no phone calls, and no words spoken, the only thing left were just broken promises. She left Chloe hanging, alone.

"You okay?" A soft voice rang beside her as she looked over. Beca then felt the surrounding around her and immediately shakes her head.

With a small smile on her lips she says, "Yeah". Beca rested her elbows on the back of the couch and faced Megan. "You're home" she says.

Megan nodded and leaned over to kiss her quickly. "Have you eaten?" She asks.

"No, I was waiting for you" Beca asnwers. Megan gave her a knowing look and stood up.

"I told you not to skip meals, didn't I?" Megan crossed her hands over her chest, and stood across of Beca.

Beca was caught off in a sudden moment. A familiar voice echoed in her mind " _it's never healthy to skip meals, Beca"_ It was Chloe's voice. Beca couldn't help but to smile with that memory. She could remember Chloe throwing fists whenever she skips one. She loved each and every lecture and even those nagging Chloe have given her.

"Earth to Beca?" Megan called out and gently kicked Beca's feet. Beca flinched with that as her brows furrowed. "You're zoning out, babe" Megan says, handing both her hands to help Beca with standing.

Beca shakes her head and got Megan's hands and stood up. "Sorry, food's been on my mind for hours now. I'm starving" she says, slipping her hands on Megan's waist as they went to the kitchen together.

* * *

"Dude you're okay?" Luke clapped his palms right infront of the dj's face. Of course, he got her attention quickly as he recieved a sharp stern look. "Sorry, you're zoning out in the middle of our discussion of your schedule" Luke explains.

"Sorry" was all Beca could say, she leaned over the table and started to rub her temple. "Where are we again?"

Luke sighs and he slumped back on the chair. "Tell me, what's wrong?" He asks. He could totally feel the heavy aura within the her tiny petite body. Luke then decided to close his ipad and laptop and tossed it over the side of the table. He knew something's off with Beca these past few days.

Beca was unable to respond quickly as a sad smile lingers on her lips. She's still rubbing her temple as she shut her eyes close before speaking, "Nothing".

Unconvinced, Luke shakes his head. Beca could lie to anyone but not to him. Not with his view of Beca's heavy and lonely eyes, as if they're screaming " _help_ ".

"Oh come on, Beca try harder"

Beca didn't respond as the silence roamed over her large four sided cozy office. Luke was intently looking at her, examining her facial features that changes every now and then. Beca could feel her head being cut in half. She's getting nothing but a wink every night. She have found sleeping hard these past few days and it sucks because it also causes her major headaches aside from just getting dark black under eyes.

"I just have a headache, that's all" Beca says. But Luke was still unconvinced. "Stop that face, Luke. You're giving me a feeling like I just have murdered someone and I'm trying to keep it away from you" Luke scoffed and chose mot to respond for a few seconds.

"What's up with you and Megan?" Luke aks, changing the topic. He knew Beca's uncomfortable so he decided not to push it through.

A small smile peaked on to Beca's lips as she lifts her face up. "We're doing great" she answers.

Luke squinted his eyes, looking at his friend with doubt, but only to his self. "Should just be"

"Yeah. Last night she cooked dinner for me, it felt good to have her around again" Luke agrees behind his doubtful reaction.

"So, got any plans on settling down?"

Beca's eyes landed straightly on to Luke, she intently fixed her seat down. She have never thought of settling down ever. I mean yeah, of course, she wanted to. She wanted to have a wife or her own and kids running around. It was one of her dreams. But settling right now doesn't ring a bell. She loves Megan but honestly, she couldn't see herself marrying her any time soon. Maybe because they're just starting over again, trying to repair what was broken and gaining each other's trust again. Yeah, maybe that.

"I don't know, Luke. Shit and life are happening right now, I don't think marriage will be a good addition to those as of the moment" Beca shrugged and got herself a sip on her coffee.

Luke nodded as he responded, "Well good point, but have you thought of it before? Settling with Megan?"

Beca shrugged again. "I don't honestly know, we're just trying again, like everything over again. I mean, yeah. I did thought of marrying her back then, but now that trust became the hardest thing to gain in this world, I don't know. I don't how long it will take for us to get what we had before. Everything's different now and I'm just really thankful to see that she's trying to fix us back" Luke didn't respond, but he has a specific reaction which Beca knew, it is a rather _intently listening to what she is saying but doesn't actually believe_ reaction. Beca sighs, getting herself a napkin to throw it over to his direction.

"I know where this is going, Luke. Don't get Chloe involved in this conversation once again"

Luke returned the napkin back to Beca as he chuckled. "I'm not saying anything. You're the one who mentioned and dragged her, not me"

"Because you were giving me the look!" Beca groaned.

"Sorry, I just couldn't get my thoughts off of her" Luke sighs. He's fond of Chloe, and was the one who knocked Beca's mind off when he knew that she's back with Megan. It's not like he doesn't want Megan for Beca, its just that Chloe has done _way_ better things for Beca. He could remember those days when Beca's face would lit up to her messages, and even sometimes, Beca would go off in the middle of a meeting regardless of who she's with just to check on Chloe and ask about why she doesn't reply back like a clingy 16 year old girlfriend around her boyfriend, which she doesn't normally do, like ever. Beca never does holding up the meetings just to check on someone. Beca's been obviously over to Chloe and it surprised him to see her ending up to crawling back to Megan.

"I know how much you wanted to check on her, Beca. Something's off and your eyes could totally tell what it is. And it's also hilarious that you've never excelled with lying"

Beca rolled her eyes and leaned back to her swivel chair. She was unable to pick up words and to respond, so, she let a quick silence got in between them before Luke spoke again.

"I'm not trying to break what you have with Megan right now. I'm just stating the obvious as a friend who is happy that you got your girl back and also a friend who just wanted to pull you up and voice what you're feeling because I don't think you and anybody will" Beca shakes her head, trying not to sink what she was hearing. She doesn't want another possible thought about Chloe in her mind right now. She already had enough of it and it would kill her to have another one. So, instead of responding and making him say another thing, she stood up and got her phone which just lit up with a message from Megan just now.

"Megan's asking me out to grab something to eat. Just email me my schedule and I'll be the one to sort it up. I'll see you later, Luke" She says, patting both of Luke's shoulders before she scooted out.

Monday, 1:05 pm

Holding hand in hand, Beca and Megan made their way out of a fancy restaurant they just went in to where they had and survived an uncomfortable meal. All because of the papparazis who started in a small amount until the next thing they knew was they're already camping outside, snapping photos and shooting their bright flashes on their direction, making Beca decide to just go right after they finish their meal. It was the third time they went out to public after she disappeared from Chloe and after they admitted their relationship back.

Beca gripped Megan's wrist as a waiter opened the door for the both of them. Cameras were starting to hover on their faces as they finally went out. Megan smiled for a moment to every direction, showing her appreciation before she started to bow her head down. Beca's left hand climbed up to Megan's waist and blocked every possible flash and camera that could strike onto Megan's face with her right palm. The dj was wearing her usual grumpy and annoyed face as they started to walk.

 _"How are things going out for you and Megan?"_

 _"Megan, what can we expect from your future projects?"_

 _"Beca, after your successful tour with Skrillex, when are you hitting the stage again?"_

 _"Beca, how is your relationship with Chloe Beale right now?"_

Beca felt a tight grip on her wrist as she heard that question. It came from Megan, so, she threw her an assuring smile before she opened up her car's door for her. And as soon as Megan got in she instantly made her way to the other door where her seat is. Until her hands landed on her car's cold ousite door handle as she heard another question from a papparazi, who is just probably behind her as she assumes from the clarity of his voice that echoed on her ears, waking ger nerves up and making her feel some kind of banging on her chest.

 _"Have you heard about Chloe Beale's debut as a broadway actress?"_

She never heard of that before, neither of Chloe's thought about being one. Sure, Chloe have mentioned being part of an acapella group in college where she met Aubrey and Stacie but she have never mentioned about any interest with theatrical plays or even broadway. And of course, knew Chloe's passion with teaching kids, and those conversation they have about Chloe wanting to do it for the rest of her life. Beca froze as her heart started beating fast, she held the her cold steel car door handle tightly for a few seconds before getting in.

"Are you okay?" She felt Megan's hands over hers, when she started to put on her seatbelt.

With her heart beating fast, she shakes her head intently, pressing her seat belt on and placing her hand on the steering wheel after. Megan was still staring at her with concern. Beca chuckles behind her uneasy self, she got Megan's hands and carressed it gently.

"I love you, Beca" Megan says. Beca suddenly felt her troat drying up, making her unable to deliver and produce words to respond. It wasn't the first Megan have dropped that three letter word and it wasn't her first time too, to be unable to respond as if like she misplaced her tongue somewhere. Beca groans to herself in frustration as she glances to her girlfriend with an apologetic face.

"You don't have to say it back, Beca. Having you back with me is more than enough" Beca's heart sank as she sighs. So, instead of responding with words that most probably wouldn't even save the situation , Beca pulled Megan by her neck and gave her a passionate kiss. Good thing, her car's is fully tinted, making king them have their personal matter without the camera flashes and media being involved. Beca felt Megan smile inbetween of her lips as she pulled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Waking up to the ever hot and bright sun on Georgia was never new to Chloe until now, not with her puffy, swollen and almost bleeding red eyes from nonstop crying over the past few weeks. Chloe could barely open her eye lids up with how heavy it weighs, preventing her from seeing things clearly as soon as she managed to get herself up from her comforters. Still wanting to sleep and to shut her eyes out, Chloe rubbed her eyes as she started to see things a little clearer than the first time she shut them open. Her eyes immediately found her hands over her ringing alarm, turning it off and getting her phone right after. From her sitting position on her bed she could hear noises coming from the outside of her room. From the voices, she could totally tell that Aubrey's screaming about Stacie over their morning routine. Stacie was always been the tasked one to do the dishes on mornings, but it rarely happens. Like really rare, because Stacie usually woke up late and it's obviously really impossible to do the dishes if you woke up later than the morning, like really obvious.

Hearing those exchange of screams on her ears, Chloe opened up her phone. Her finger directly headed it's own way to her messages, landing her on a specific conversation with no recent replies or anything over for three weeks now. She couldn't help but to sigh, feeling her eyes starting to became watery again for the Lord know's what time is it now. She lost count, it must probably around thousands of time by now.

 _"Good morning, Chloe I'm sorry that I ditched our supposed to be video call session last night. I came home late and my body just wanted to collapse to bed and sleep. I'm gonna have a meeting in a few, I just wanted to check on you. I'm sorry for messing up and not being able to talk with you these past few days, trust me I hate it as much as you do. I do hope that you're okay, still bright and beautiful. I miss your chuckles and everything. Just please hang in there and look out for yourself for a couple of more days, until I finish these shits up. I'll make it up to you, I swear. Take care, Chloe"_

 _"Hey, Beca I'm sure you're pretty busy right now about anything and everything from work and your own life but I hope to talk to you soon. Like really soon. I don't want to sound like a girl who clings on you every minute but it's just that I miss you so much. Actually, every time. I miss you, Beca and I hate that I couldn't do anything about it but to wish that you're going great, that everything's well, or that you've finally stopped skipping meals ;-( Tell me if you feeling gloomy or you feel like messing something up, I may or may not have a shit ton of hope speech with me, right here. I miss you, Beca! Talk to you soon? Take care, always, please xoxo"_

Chloe couldn't remember how many times she have ever read that. The last conversation she had with Beca before she disappeared in nowhere she never knew where. She constantly texted her after that, but none of those were answered or even read. Chloe thought that Beca was just too busy to make time for her and she totally understands that. I mean, Beca is a famous and sure is a busy person after all. Producing, making music and owning a whole music label does probably demand her full attention and everything. She understands that, everything.

She understands those late replies, unanswered calls, and ditched video calls. They weren't even in a relationship so what's her position to demand and cling her way over the dj every now and then. They're nothin but friends. Friends who sends good morning and good night messages every day, sends everything they could, make each other feel hella special and kisses their cams for good nights fo each other every time they video call. Yeah, just basically friends.

But who is she fooling? She's inlove with Beca. Chloe knew it since that night Beca sang to her. Since the moment she heard her sing her nervousness and anxiousness away just to tell her that she makes her insanely happy after a very long time of feeling nothing but emptiness. Of course, anyone could fall for that. _God_ , don't even get Chloe started with Beca's flirtatiously subtle messages, her sudden calls telling how much she loves her outfit and how gorgeous she is with the latest selfie she just posted seconds before the dj called her, it sometimes makes her wonder if Beca has her notifications on but she settled with not knowing the answer, because if she finds out that she does she could totally see herself propelling her ass on the clouds with her heart bursting into nothing but joy and love.

She's been basically in love with Beca that it broke her every now and then she got unreplied texts, wanting her attention every time and she hates how she couldn't do anything about it but to understand their situation. Because she doesn't have a place to stand- she doesn't know where to stand with Beca. She doesn't know if she's allowed to return Beca's subtle messages or to even just answer Beca's drunk calls about wanting her to come over to LA because she misses her so much. She didn't know where exactly to stand until Beca disappeared.

All her questions were answered in a manner she never saw and didn't expect to come. Beca left her hanging with heartbreaking answers to her questions. Of course, who is she fooling? How could a world famous dj, producer and music label owner be in love with her? Beca might be just infatuated, maybe she just needed someone to chill with her when she's bored. The one who gets everything she wanted, play with anything she wanted and just throw it off when she's done and bored with it. She might have just been a rather just a past time for Beca, and now that the dj got herself back on track and started to feel everything falling perfectly on their rightful places, Beca just threw her away, cut her out from the picture, leaving herself with nothing but the questions to herself of _why, what have she done wrong, and why wasn't she enough_.

Chloe could feel a tear dripping down her cheeks as she tries her hardest to hold it back. She could also remember the day she woke up to the news she have never wanted. Aubrey and Stacie barged in her room at 6 am, shoving her a newspaper that has this gigantic headline that almost consumed half of the newspaper's size, saying that the famous dj found her way back to her goddess ex girlfriend who does modelling for a quite lot of _a list_ brands. She literally heard herself sobbing, felt her heart breaking into million pieces as the two jumped in to embrace her, telling that its gonna be okay even if the everything she sees screams " _no, it's not gonna be fine_ ".

And until that day she haven't stopped crying and locking herself up in her room. She haven't even had gone out. Her daily routine was just waking, eating and sleeping. Stacie and Aubrey would just knock on her door every time to check on her and would constantly ask her to come out and hang that she just constantly rejected. She have also decided to take a break from teaching kids. The school's owner was really fond of her that they didn't exactly fired her, rather they gave her time which she was so grateful for. She has her undying passion of teaching kids until now. She felt the sparks of her passion fading down and she couldn't push herself to do it if she doesn't feel like to. She doesn't do well with pretending like she's fine when she actually isn't, it just kills her harderx

"Chloe, we made you your favourite panc- oh my god" Aubrey hurried to jump in to her bed as soon as she barged in without knocking. The blonde dropped the plate of pancakes down on the end of the bed, few moments later she felt Aubrey's hug as she sobs quietly over her shoulders. "Chloe you're a mess, I hope you know that" Aubrey says in an apologetic tone, caressing her back down with her hands.

The door came opening again, this time it's Stacie who came in with a bottle of milk on her hand that she instantly dropped the way Aubrey did before she jumped in along to the emotional and rather comforting morning hug.

"Holy shit, tell me you're not crying over that again" Stacie says, pulling out herself. Aubrey didn't pulled out from the crying redhead.

"Shut up, Stacie. Don't you ever bring that midget's name this early if you don't want to be kicked out from where you're sitting right now" Aubrey yells, still caressing Chloe's back as she shoot the leggy brunette a death glare.

Stacie rolled her eyes as she leaned down over the bed saying, "Excuse me, but what do you take me for, blonde? I'm Chloe's friend too! And I won't likely bring her anymore pain by saying that specific name that could trigger our red's tears. I mean, why would I drop Beca's name in here?!" Stacie's eyes widened as she started to slip off from the bed quickly, protecting herself from the flying whatever Aubrey could grab.

The last thing that almost hit her was Chloe's huge ass alarm clock that weighs pretty heavy, and she's just lucky to avoid it by bowing down in a split second just after avoiding getting hig by a television remote control.

"Sorry" Stacie says, almost breathless when Aubrey stopped. The blonde was still furiously rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry" a weak voice rang on their ears as they both glanced over the redhead. Aubrey came over, way nearer than before while Stacie started to kneel down back to the bed. "I know, I'm such a mess. I hate this" Chloe's voice were weak enough to break at each word she said. Aubrey couldn't help but to tear down some hot liquids as she pulled the redhead in for another hug. Stacie was just quietly looking at them with a sympathetic look.

"You should pull yourself up, Chloe. I've been collecting myself up for the past few weeks and was really trying my best not to curse on you about being so stupid of falling in love with that dj but now, now with my eyes directly seeing how devastated you are over that midget, I'm sorry but you're an asshole, you're a _fucking_ loser to trip and fall for her ridiculous promises of nothing but happiness but ending up in hell" Aubrey was furious. "I am so tired of seeing you fall for the most unrightful human beings in the world. I don't know how you always end up with getting your heart broken even with your clever brain, it bothers me so much. And wait I'm not yet done here, Beale I also wanted to tell you that you're ridiculously dumb. Oh my god, Chloe, when was the last time you've properly ate a meal? Ugh! You asked for this, let's talk about nagging over skipping meals in here, shall we?" Aubrey gazed to Stacie who was been with her every time they would be nagged up with skipping meals lectures. Stacie grinned with a dramatic nod.

"Yeah, for the first time we finally had a thing to agree on, Posen" Stacie says, nodding with everything she heard from the blonde.

Collecting herself up behind her tears Chloe managed to speak, "I know, Aubrey. I know how much of a mess I am, how much I've fallen over her trippy words and promises and I regret it now. I'm trying to move on, I swear I'm trying, but every time I woke up the next day after crying myself to sleep, realisations hitting me as soon as my mind starts to function early in each waking morning, I would just end up, crawling back to the last measly text message she sent me. I don't know, Aubrey. I wanted to move on, to move forward and to sink the thought that I was just a toy she played when she was borrd and now that she's no longer bored she threw me away and got back with Megan like nothing have ever happened with us. Like she never even promised to never let what we have fade"

Stacie stared to crawl nearer to the both as she got Chloe's hands. Aubrey was speechless for a few moment.

"I know and I hate you for that, Beale. I hate how much you could fall over and get hurt. How fragile your heart is whenever something messed up, that you'd constantly ask and blame yourself of where the hell did you go wrong to have all of this horrible things when all you ever did was just to love and fall over their sweet words. I know you, Chloe. I've seen this all before and I have a fair enough part of making you this misserable over her" Aubrey's eyes were starting to get watery again. "If I didn't just let you have a step closer with that dj, you wouldn't have ended up in here"

Chloe intently shakes her head, sobbing every now and then. "No, Aubrey. You're not at fault l. It's all on me _again_ this time, I've fallen too hard that I was to deaf and blind to consider your warnings. The same goes to you, Stacie" Chloe looked over Stacie who still has her hands. "You guys don't need to blame yourselves over something that is basically all on me. I don't want you guys getting involved with my dumb decisions in life. Seeing the both of you devastated as I am was the last thing I wanted"

"I beg to differ what you said, red" Stacie says, gripping her palms tighter. "You, Aubrey and Me are stuck with each other for the rest of our lives, and no one could change that. It's always three part deal situation between us and it's just normal for us to be hurt with seeing how horrible you are right now. We're concerned and really sad to see you breaking your heart yourself as much as you do. That's a thing you couldn't take away from us. We love you, Chloe, Aubrey and I does. And the only thing we want right now is for you to do your part, we've done our job holding everything in for the last few weeks. We didn't want to burden you more with our naggs and lectures thats why we kept it in but not until now. Because there's no way I'll survive another hour of seeing you locking up yourself in here without knocking out your senses back. If I need to drag you out from your feet out here I'll do it" Chloe couldn't help but to broke in tears as she heard those from Stacie. Stacie was always been the chill one, compared to Aubrey. She was always been the one who just went to go with the flow. Wanting her and advicing her to always hve the time of her life without thinking about Aubrey being mad or whatever. Stacie was always been her running place whenever she gets tired of Aubrey's warnings and whatsoever and now that she's totally starting to be like Aubrey is alarming her. She must've been too devastated to cause this.

"We got your back, Chloe and we hope that you got yourself as well, this time" Stacie added, tears were visible coming out from her eyes too.

Chloe who couldn't get the right words to respond jumped in to the both of them. Crashing their bodies together for a tight hug. Crying together in unison as they caresses each other's back Chloe spoke with her breaking voice, "I'm done with this bullshit. I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass"

Chloe heard the both chuckle. She just wanted to pull herself out right now more than ever. And if it weren't for Aubrey and Stacie she didn't know what would've happen to her by now. She's just really grateful to have the both of them around.

Tuesday, 12:00 pm 

"Going out in a few minutes" Chloe arrived on their mini living room just behind the kitchen and their dining area with a sling bag on her shoulder. Her hair were still wet, an evidence of her just being fresh from a bath. Both Aubrey and Stacie who were sitting on the couche with their phones over their faces lifted their gaze to the redhead.

Stacie chuckled as she kicked Aubrey's feet slightly to get her attention. "Posen, it seems like we got our red back" she says.

Aubrey who couldn't differ Stacie's statement let a smile out as she dropped her phone. "Where are you headed to?" She aks.

Chloe places her shoulder bag over their small circular table just right across of their sofa as she got herself a comb to start brushing her gorgeous red hair. "The audition you've shared on your Facebook wall happens to be later and I may or may not be having the thought of giving it a try" she says, this time getting all her hair up to a messy kind of bun.

Aubrey's eyes lit up as she stood up, bouncing up and down, Stacie did the same except the bouncing up and down part. The tall brunette just trailed her way off to the both women and stood up beside Chloe.

"Oh-ma-ACA-GEEE!" Aubrey squealed, shaking Chloe's shoulders back and forth to her excitement. Chloe chuckles as she nods enthusiastically. "You're gonna take your shot on broadway, Beale?! Tell me you're not joking"

"That smile and the sparkles you usually warn her about on her face were somewhat visible to my vision for the first time after all those years, could conclude that I'm pretty sure Chloe meant it" Stacie jumped in, and automatically linked her arms with the redhead.

"Oh my God, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Aubrey asks.

Chlor grinned and gave the both a smie. "Because I just decided earlier when the both of you were shooting me with hope speech"

"I can't believe this. Stacie, go grab the car keys, we're sending Chloe off to wherever that audition is being held" Aubrey started to walk her way to the door, dragging Chloe by her wrist.

"Got it, Posen" Stacie says, behind the two.

Tuesday, 6:00 pm

"So how was it?" Aubrey asks as soon as she saw Chloe ducked her head in to their front door.

"Let me get myself in first" Chloe laughs, bringing herself in and jumping off the soace between Aubrey and Stacie.

"So how was it?" Aubrey repeated with a chuckling Stacie in the background.

"So it all went pretty well. I know that the both of you knew my background with doing some plays back in high school, well, I met some of my past theatre friends and some of my past mentors too" Chloe started her tale with excitement drawing in her face. Stacie couldn't help but to wonder how the hell did she managed to be devastated and back with being the ever bright sunshine she was in just a matter of seven hours or even six four. Aubrey was just intently listening to her with a bucketful of interest and of course, excitement, Stacie have assumed she has more than Chloe has. "I went in through the final screening. It was a rush audition though, they told everyone that the play's audition would just be held all in one day, saying that everyone who got in will be contacted later this night since they wanted to fly out the cast as soon as they finished the casting. So, that leaves us with a hundred of prayers of me getting in" Chloe ended.

"Oh my god, I couldn't get any happier for you! You're basically gonna be on it, because there's no way that they would let a talented person slip off of their hands" Aubrey says, automatically pulling her friend to a hug which Chloe have wholeheartedly accepted.

"I'll bet my junk on that, red. You're getting that thing, Chloe" Stacie says, having her time to hug Chloe after Aubrey.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you two. And if i ever get in, I'll beg them to let me fly out with the both of you, because there's no way I'll do that without the both of you in there" Chloe says, planning out it in her mind.

"I'm on with moving to wherever that broadway is in every minute, Chloe" Stacie says, nodding.

Aubrey shrugged, "Well that is up to when we are graduating" she broke the news they've been keeping up from Chloe these pst few days.

Chloe's deep ocean blue eyes bawled as her jaw dropped. She's been super eager to watch Stacie and Aubrey graduating from their degrees. After they graduated from college Chloe pursued her dreams with teaching kids as soon as she got a call from a school that she got in. While Aubrey and Stacie decided to take another shot of learning and exploring their skills, Aubrey got a training and classes about being a doula, and Stacie sticked with her passion in business and took another degree of Majoring Business Management and Administration.

"When is it and? Oh my gosh, tell me when is it" Chloe says.

"Oh come on, I thought you'd break the news tomorrow?" Stacie groans. Aubrey threw her an apologetic smile.

"Aubrey, cut it and just tell me when is it" Chloe's excitement is literally bouncing up and down from their place as her squeals echoes on their eyes.

"Its on the end of next month!" Stacie blurted even before letting Aubrey scream the news. Of course, she earned a deadly glare from the blonde with thatvas they were both pulled in to some bome crashing hug, initiated by the overly happy Chloe.

"Okay, red, not that I'm not wanting this but I need some air right now, right here" Stacie says, pnting for breath as soon as she got out. Aubrey wasn't as short of breath as she was. Stacie almost forgot how much of a sukcer Chloe and Aubrey is for hugs. I mean she is too, but not too much to the point where she hits Chloe and Aubrey's point of being a cuddler.

"I'm so happy for the both of you. I feel like a mother of two graduating girls!" Chloe beamed, tugging both of Stacie and Aubrey's arms.

"Wait I think your phone's ringing, Chloe" Stacie cut the vibe out and glanced over the redhead's pocket whcib was beaminh with light and her usual ring tone.

Chloe let their hands go and immediately slipped herhands in her pocket to get her phone, answering the unknown number right after.

"Yes, This is Chloe Beale, yeah Good evening to y- oh God" Chloe froze to where she was standing, earning a gaze from Stacie and Aubrey who were staring at her intently, trying to pick up the puzzle pieces with Chloe's response from the caller.

"Oh my god, that is a really nice news. Thank you so much for that, Sir.. yeah yeah. Good night to you too" And with they the call ended before even Chloe could scream something that made them even happier,

"Oh my God, guys, I _got_ in!"

Wednesday, 7:00 am

"Text us when you got in and everything" Aubrey says, giving Chloe her backpack as they headed their way near the airport's entrance.

It's been exactly a week since she decided to pull herself up and take a shot with theatrical play again after gling off from it for years. And of course, with her magic on performing, she got in. In a few more weeks after some rehearsal and everything she'll be starting up her new career as the newest up rising star of broadway. Of course it scares her, that she might just have made this decision to prove something to anyone. That she's not just somebody who had something with Beca before she was thrown off. Obviously there's that chance but all of it was mostly for her to start up fresh. Going back to what made her heart warm since high school, _performing_. She couldn't wait to start this new journey.

"Don't worry, I'll look for myself out. You to behave yourselves though, you have a graduation to catch next month and there's nothing that could stop me from flying back to Georgia to be there" Chloe says, giving both of her girls her bright smile. Stacie pulled of her trolley for her as she nods with what she heard from the redhead.

"Yeah, you better behave yourself there. And promise that you won't eve-"

"Woah" Chloe cute Stacie in. She probably knew where she was going. "No, I'm going there for broadway not for another bullshit" Chloe grinned as Stacie smirked with her attitude.

"Okay, better safe than sorry" Stacie jumped over her and crashed their bomes together. "I'm so gonna miss you, Chloe" she says softly.

"I'll miss you too, Stacie" Chloe returns.

"Hey, you're not doing that without me on it" Aubrey joined the two, sandwiching Chloe between her and Stacie. "Okay, you better go now, Chloe. You wouldn't love to miss your flight, Ms. Broadway Star" She added.

"Got it, Ms. Doula" Chloe snickers. "See you on the first show!" She says, before walking in to the airport.

* * *

 **just a quick row of update. please leave some reviews so I could think of ways to make this story better, I guess. I'm always up for suggestions too! Thank you for supporting ! :)**


End file.
